Mossyheart's Destiny
by Mossyheart
Summary: Mossykit, Rainkit, Grasskit, and Featherkit have waited for moons to become apprentices. but when Wolfstar intervenes with their destinies, Mossykit and Rainkit end up switched! What are they going to do? Can they survive their new destinies? (SEQUEL IS OUT!)
1. Alligences and Chapter 1

Alligences

SkyClan

Leader: Wolfstar- gray tom with blue eyes

 _ **Apprentice: Applepaw**_

Deputy: Honeysuckle- golden she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowmist- white tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Riverleap- silver-and-black tom, fond of getting wet

 _ **Apprentice: Aspenpaw**_

Tabbystripe- light orange and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

 _ **Apprentice: Briarpaw**_

Pineneedle- prickly brown tom with green eyes

Pebblesplash- gray-brown tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Apprentice: Swallowpaw**_

Silverfrost- silver-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Snailshell- thick-furred brown tom with silver swirls in his fur.

Thistlepelt- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sootheart- light gray tom with a darker patch of fur on his chest

Queens

Wildflower- red she-cat(mother of Thistlepelt's kits: Rainkit, red-brown she-kit with yellow eyes, Grasskit, brown tom kit, Featherkit, gray tom kit, and Mossykit, brown-gray she-kit with green eyes.)

Apprentices

Swallowpaw- black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Briarpaw- dark brown tom

Aspenpaw- gray tom with darker patches and white paws

Applepaw- red tom

Elders

Moonfeather- silver tom

Cedarbranch- dark silver-black she-cat

The day Mossykit opened her eyes in the Clan nursery, she felt a light presence on her left forepaw. It slipped beneath her paw, and when she tried to stand up, it tripped her.

"Oh, Wildflower, they're perfect." A male voice said behind her. "Mossykit is beautiful. As is Rainkit. And Grasskit and Featherkit are so handsome."

At the sound of a tomcat praising her, Mossykit opened her eyes. A dark-colored tabby face with wide, amber eyes was staring right at her! Mind blank, Mossykit slashed her claws at the face's nose. He jerked his head back, more out of surprise than pain. _Oh no! I had forgotten!_ She felt shame prick her pelt as she realized she had scared her own father's muzzle!

"I'm so sorry!" Mossykit began to wail, but Thistlepelt swished his tail in front of her mouth, flicking his ears to the red-brown-gray heap of fur lying in Wildflower's nest.

Mossykit quietly finished what she had been saying, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I forgot."

"It's okay. I've taken worse." he mewed and slid a paw over the fresh scratches across his nose.

"Um, Thistlepelt," she asked, "Why do they call you Thistlepelt?"

Father gave a chuckle, then responded, "My fur. It sticks up like a bush of thistles no matter how hard I lick."

"Can I give it a try?"

Thistlepelt nodded as she moved closer to begin licking his chest fur. Unbeknownst to her, Rainkit, her only sister, had awoken while she licked. After several moments of fighting his fur, Mossykit took a step back to look at the clump. It hadn't changed a bit!

"See what I mean? Impossible!" Thistlepelt sounded almost harassed by the little knot of messy fur. But when Mossykit saw the gleam in his eyes,she realized he was joking.

"Can I go outside?" Mossykit groaned inwardly. Rainkit _again?_

"Okay, Rainkit, you can go outside, if your mother says that's alright." He looked at his mate, who had just woken up and had begun to groom herself.

Rainkit cleared her throat, and Wildflower looked up from washing her ears. "Of course you can, dear. As soon as Featherkit and Grasskit get up."

"Why do I have to take the boys? Can't I take Mossykit with me instead? "Rainkit whined.

"Leave me out of this!" She had no wish to leave the nursery just yet. But Rainkit took no notice of her and continued arguing. As she argued, Grasskit and Featherkit woke up.

Featherkit started bouncing around, saying, "We're up! We're up!" While the more inquisitive of the two, Grasskit, asked, "Why do we need to be up?"

"We're going outside! We're going outside!" Rainkit began, and Featherkit and Grasskit took up the chant as they stormed the nursery entrance. Thistlepelt, while letting out a purr of amusement, blocked the nursery door.

"Now, kits, hold on for a few minutes, okay?" Thistlepelt meowed in his calming way, "We can't just barge in there like we own the place. Wildflower, please go let the rest of the Clan know, please." Thistlepelt requested. She gave him a lick on the ear and replied, "Of course, dear." Thistlepelt slid over just enough to let Wildflower slip past him, then returned to his position in the entryway.

"Now, kits, listen to me," Thistlepelt mewed in a more serious voice. "You need to be on your best behavior today when you meet the Clan. My reputation isn't so hot with LeafClan right now. I need you to be models of perfect kits. _No misbehaving._ Your behavior will help every cat realize I'm not evil. I just want to be the best LeafClan warrior, and father, I can be."

Rainkit cocked her head at Thistlepelt, looking confused and, only slightly, dumb. "I don't get it. How does _our_ behavior affect _you_?"

"Because-" But Thistlepelt was abruptly cut off by a voice yowling from outside. It yowled, "Let those kits loose!"

"Yes!" yowled Rainkit, Grasskit, and Featherkit. They jumped up, slapped their paws together, and dashed out. Thistlepelt purred, and walked outside, murmuring, "Kits."

Mossykit stayed put.

She stayed where she was, crouched under the roots of the tree used as the nursery, while her father and siblings left. _I don't want to go,_ she thought stubbornly. As Thistlepelt slid through the entrance, he paused.

"Mossykit, I know you're hiding." Mossykit slid into the usually moss-filled hole in the nursery; her regular hiding space when Rainkit, Grasskit, and Featherkit go looking for her to try to make her play one of their stupid games.

"Mossykit, come on out. It's time to meet the rest of LeafClan. Come on, you know you want to."

It was incredibly tempting. _Yeesss… NO. Yeesss… NO… Yeessss…. Oh, fine!_ Mossykit crept from the shadows, and as Thistlepelt scaned the other side of the den for signs of my brown fur, tail swaying back and forth, Mossykit pounced.

"Yeouch!" Thistlepelt yowled, and someone outside muttered, "I thought he was going to get a kit, not fight a den of foxes!" Thistlepelt turned to face his tail, and she clawed and bit it gently. She clung to his tail as he lifted it level with his face. "Come on, Mossykit. Do you want everyone thinking you're a coward?

She didn't want that! "Okay, Dad. Let's go." Mossykit hopped off his tail, raised hers, and stalked into the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'm deeply sorry for have not updated this for so long, I've been** _ **super**_ **busy.**

 **Now back to Mossyheart's Destiny!**

Mossykit looked around in awe at the size of the camp outside her den. It was _huge_! Then again, Mossykit was only a quarter-moon old, so everything seemed enormous.

"Well, well, if it isn't the kits of a cold-blooded _murderer_ ," hissed a blue-eyed tom with white fur. Mossykit looked at him, confused by two things. _Wildflower and Thistlepelt aren't murderers, and isn't this Snowmist, the kind medicine cat?_

"Cloudtail, _shut up_ ," snapped _another_ blue-eyed white tom.

Thistlepelt stepped closer to her, his breath ruffling her ear fur as he whispered, "Those toms are Cloudtail and Snowmist, and they're litter-brothers. Snowmist is a medicine cat, and Cloudtail is a warrior."

Mossykit nodded, looking at Snowmist and Cloudtail. _Cloudtail has a nick in his ear, so I'll have to remember that nick._

Rainkit hopped up beside Cloudtail, blinking at him with her little amber eyes. "What's it like, fighting for your Clan?"

Cloudtail gave in to her cute face with a purr. "Well, it's hard, but for some of us it comes naturally. But being a warrior isn't all about fighting. We hunt too, and sometimes we help out the medicine cat, like my brother here." He gave his brother a playful shove. Cloudtail laid down beside Rainkit and started to tell her a story about once when he fought of a fox at the head of a five-warrior patrol.

While her sister was occupied by Cloudtail, Mossykit was intrigued by his brother, Snowmist. The one who chose to heal wounds rather than _cause_ them. _I want to be a medicine cat like Snowmist_ , Mossykit thought.

Thistlepelt spotted Mossykit's enthralled gazing at the blue-eyed medicine cat; he flicked her gently with his tail. "Go talk to him," Thistlepelt encouraged her.

Tentatively, Mossykit stepped forward slowly, cautiously, until she stood almost directly on top of Snowmist's tail. He looked down at her.

"Well, hello, little one. I daresay you are intrigued by the tremendous size of our encampment?" Snowmist spoke swiftly, yet tenderly at the same time.

"Yes, I guess." Mossykit shuffled her paws in embarrassment at not knowing what the tom was saying.

"Don't worry, every cat here felt the same way on their first escapade out of the nursery. Even Wolfstar and his littermates!"

It was amazing! This tom could make it sound like _Wolfstar_ was a kit!

From that moment on, Mossykit _knew_ that, in her heart, she wanted to be just like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I finished this yesterday but forgot to upload.**

 **Yay! Time for Mossykit's Apprentice Ceremony!**

Mossykit jumped out of the den, so excited she felt like she would burst with joy.

Her sixth moon had finally arrived, after her new denmates, the kits of Cloudtail and Silverfrost, Mintkit, Shrewkit, and Adderkit, and then Tabbystripe had Riverleap's kit, Nightkit.

"Slow down, Mossykit," muttered Rainkit in her still half-asleep state, also known as "Morning-Rainkit."

Mossykit purred. "At sunrise, I'll _finally_ join Snowmist in the medicine cat's den! And _you_ ," Mossykit teased. "Can join you _crush_ Aspenpaw, in _his_ den."

Rainkit growled, "Why, you little-" Rainkit launched herself to Mossykit, who, anticipating this reaction, swept to the left and watched her sister crash into the dirt. Then leaped atop her.

As they wrestled, Wolfstar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Snowmist pawed to ground beside him, motioning for her to join him. Mossykit bounced over towards him and sat beside him.

"Today we motion the making of new apprentices! Step forward, Grasskit."

The little brown tom approached the Highbranch.

"From this moment on, until he receives his warrior name, he will be known as Grasspaw. His mentor will be Sootheart." The gray tom stepped forward and touched noses with his apprentice. "Share with him your loyalty and speed."

"Featherkit, come forward. Until he is given his warrior name, he shall be Featherpaw. Riverleap will be your mentor. Train him in the ways of a true warrior."

"Mossykit, come forth." This was it, the moment of truth. The gray-brown she-cat stepped forward. "From this moment on, this apprentice will be known as Mossypaw. Your mentor will be-"

Mossypaw waited to hear him say "Snowmist." But she waited in vain.

"Me." Mossypaw was shocked; partially because the Clan leader was her mentor; but mostly because he was a _warrior_ , not a medicine cat.

Mossypaw halfheartedly touched Wolfstar's nose with her own. She returned to the Clan, and stared at the ground, unable to meet the shocked and betrayed look in her friend's eyes.

"Rainkit, come forward. From this moment on, this apprentice will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Snowmist."

Mossykit gawked at her. Rainpaw _hated_ every aspect of the medicine den; she treasured stories of Cloudtail's adventures as a warrior; how could _Rainpaw_ run the medicine den?

"Clan dismissed."

 **And end chapter!**

 **Who would you rather be, Rainpaw or Mossypaw?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, readers! Second upload today, great!**

 **On with Mossyheart's Destiny!**

Mossypaw scuffed the ground with her paws, unable to meet Snowmist's gaze for fear of seeing anger in their blue depths. _Wolfstar… Wolfstar did this, not me!_ She willed the white tom to know, to understand that she didn't choose this.

A single tear dripped down her face. It streaked down her fur, landing with a gentle _thump_ on her paw.

She turned to Wolfstar, her new mentor. "Wolfstar-" Mossypaw began.

"Come, Mossypaw. We must take you on a tour of the territory." Wolfstar paused, flinging his last words over his shoulder, "You may first celebrate with your family. They must be very proud of you."

Mossypaw sighed and walked over to where her litter-brothers joyfully basked in their parents' praise. Rainpaw sulked a little further away. Mossypaw stalked over to her.

"Happy now, Rainpaw?" Mossypaw winced as she lashed out. "You _stole_ my _life_. My own sister!"

"Mossypaw-"

"Shut up, Rainpaw!" Mossypaw turned her tail on Rainpaw and rejoined Wolfstar at the camp exit. She followed her mentor as he whisked out of camp.

"This, Mossypaw, is the place where the moss we use is gathered," Wolfstar gently held back a curtain of lichen and Mossypaw stepped inside.

"It's… beautiful," Mossypaw whispered.

Little willow trees encircled the glade, their branches bent gracefully in overlapping arcs. The leaves swayed in the breeze, creating a soft pattern of shifting, dappled sunlight of the springy grass floor. On the tenderly slopping trunks of the willows grew a coating of moss, knitted together in an unwavering design of rippling green water that must have been sown by the great Leafstar herself; only her steady paw could have created such delicate beauty.

Birds twittered in the trees, singing softly to one another as they danced in the sky.

With the music of the forest playing around her, Mossypaw closed her eyes.

She breathed deeply, as the forest's song gradually formed the chanting voices of her Clanmates; their meows slowly forming four words repeating, "Featherheart! Grasswhisper! Rainsong! _**Mossyheart**_!"

Mossypaw opened her eyes, heart beating wildly as her Clanmates' voices retreated into the depths of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Mossypaw, and that's our territory. Let's head back to camp, then, shall we?" Wolfstar didn't wait for a reply, walking off towards camp. Mossypaw sighed, following.

"Hey, Mossypaw, how was the tour?" Thistlepelt's elder brother, Snailshell, greeted her from the fresh-kill pile.

Mossypaw shrugged.

"Oh, well, why not come and have a bite with me? There's plenty here," he invited.

"Sure!" Mossypaw was definitely hungry, having chased her mentor around the borders and touching every tree, bush, and rock between them. She bounded over, licking her lips as scents of mouse, vole, thrush, and rabbit assaulted her nose and mouth.

"Here." Snailshell stuck his head into the prey pile and tugged out a large weasel out of the stack. Mossypaw wrinkled her nose.

Snailshell noticed her expression. "I know they _**really, really**_ stink, but they're good, I promise."

 _Oh, StarClan, please let him be right._ _ **Please!**_ Mossypaw pulled the weasel towards her and took a cautious bite. _He_ was _right_ , she thought, surprised.

Within seconds, the weasel was gone. Mossypaw licked her lips.

"I was right, huh?" Snailshell smiled, chewing on a large rabbit of his own.

"You were, Snailshell, but-"

"Mossypaw!"

She sighed, recognizing the voice of her brother Grasspaw. He waved her over to where he and Featherpaw sat by a tree stump.

"Sorry, Snailshell," she mumbled, embarrassed, as she walked over to her brothers.

Featherpaw's and Grasspaw's faces wore identical expressions of admiration and respect.

"Sit on the stump!"

"Fine," Mossypaw sat down on the stump, her tail curled neatly around her paws.

"You're _so_ cool," gushed Featherpaw.

Mossypaw looked at them, confused.

"You're our leader now, Rainpaw's so not cool anymore," Grasspaw agreed. His nose wrinkled in distaste. "She's a _medicine cat apprentice_ , can you believe it?"

He didn't let her answer. "But _you're_ a warrior apprentice now, isn't it great?"

"And not just _any_ warrior's apprentice, but _the apprentice of_ _ **Wolfstar**_!"

"Mossypaw!"

Mossypaw stood up, grateful to whichever warrior had just saved her from the non-stop talk of her _greatness_ , according to her brothers, until she looked around to find that it was Snowmist, her former best friend. "I've got to go, 'bye."

Her tail dragging, Mossypaw walked over to him, face down.

"Look at me," Snowmist's tone was soft. Mossypaw gazed up into the tom's gentle blue eyes. "I'm not mad at you. But why did you choose to be a warrior? You were incredible in the medicine den."

"I didn't!" The words burst from her like an explosion. "Wolfstar did! _He_ made me a warrior apprentice. I hate it!" Words tumbled out. "I hate battle training, I hate the thought of hurting others! But I can't be a medicine cat apprentice, Wolfstar won't let me!"

Tears welled up in Mossypaw's eyes. "I hate it, Snowmist. I just hate it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Mossyheart here, and I'm sorry I've not updated for** _ **ages**_ **. I've been sort of "offline" as far as my stories on fanfiction.**

 **Also, for those of you who were confused, because I realized I called Mossypaw's Clan both LeafClan** _ **and**_ **SkyClan (Sorry!) Mossypaw is a LeafClan apprentice. I'll fix those mistakes after.**

 **But that streak has officially ended, so time for more of Mossypaw!**

Mossypaw felt a hefty blow rake her ear. If they didn't practice with sheathed claws, she would have seen Snowmist _very_ soon.

"Come _on_ , Mossypaw! After two moons of training my apprentice should be better than a _kit_!" Wolfstar yowled as he, Sootheart, Featherpaw and Riverleap watched the two apprentices spar.

Within moments, Grasspaw had Mossypaw pinned to the ground, a paw at her throat.

"Enough! Mossypaw, I've been _embarrassed_ by your performance here today. Grasspaw, well done." As her mentor praised her brother, Mossypaw felt a prickle of satisfaction. _If he realizes I'm awful at fighting practice, maybe, just maybe, Snowmist'll persuade him that a mistake was made. On his part!_

Mossypaw knew it was an imaginary idea. The proud Clan leader- admit to a mistake? It was more likely StarClan would come down _themselves_ to tell him to!

"Featherpaw, you're up."

The stocky gray tom stalked around the clearing, watching Mossypaw.

"Fight!"

Jaws snapped as Mossypaw rolled away from Featherpaw. But too slow! Featherpaw leaped, twisting in the air as he landed on his sister's back. Her paws collapsed beneath her.

" _Mossypaw_!" Wolfstar groaned. "You're going to get yourself _killed_ in a _real_ battle!"

At that moment, Snowmist and Rainpaw walked into the training clearing. "No, Rainpaw, that's _yarrow_. We're looking for _comfrey_." Snowmist paused as he spotted Mossypaw, who was being squashed under Featherpaw. Rainpaw watched hungrily as Grasspaw and Featherpaw circled one another, waiting for Wolfstar's signal to attack.

" _Fight_!" Wolfstar yowled. The two toms leaped at each other, a screeching, clawing pile of fur.

"Hi, Mossypaw! How's training?" Snowmist helped the young she-cat to her paws.

Mossypaw shook out her fur. "Horrible. How's Rainpaw's?"

Snowmist glanced behind him; his apprentice was sniffing a golden flower with small, spindly leaves. "Not good. She still can't tell comfrey from yarrow."

" _Seriously_? That's easy! Yarrow has golden flowers, comfrey has purple ones." Mossypaw reeled off with ease.

"She still wishes she was a warrior, like Cloudtail."

"Trade her, any day! I _hate-_ "

"Mossypaw!"

Wolfstar flicked his tail. "We have a hunting patrol to join. Appledawn, Tabbystripe, Silverfrost, and Cloudtail are waiting!"

Paws dragging, Mossypaw followed her mentor, wishing desperately she was back in the clearing with Snowmist. "'Bye."

"Good-bye, Mossypaw."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! I was an absolute** _ **idiot**_ **with former chapter "seven." Sorry, I forgot to upload the actual chapter seven, my bad. For those of you who read that, I guess I made an accidental spoiler.**

 **This is probably going to be out a little later, I had to retype** _ **everything**_ **! Tomorrow I** _ **will**_ **update, because, hey, no school tomorrow, yay!**

Mossypaw weaved through the trees after Wolfstar, her mentor's tufted tail barely within view. _I don't know_ why _he can't just admit his mistake and re-apprentice me to Snowmist!_ She thought bitterly. She knew many cats would give their _tails_ to have the Clan leader as their mentor, but Mossypaw…she just wanted her friend.

Wolfstar skidded to a standstill at the edge of the forest, a steep hill. Mossypaw jerked her claws into the leaf-litter and slid to an ungraceful halt beside him. Usually he would have glared at her, angry she nearly crashed into him. Today he stared down the hillock. Mossypaw followed his blue gaze.

Appledawn, Tabbystripe, Silverfrost, and Cloudtail were battling with a patrol of scrawny rogues. Tabbystripe and Silverfrost were back-to-back, on their hind paws, aiming blows at the vicious cats surrounding them. Appledawn was locked in combat with a gold-and-tortoiseshell she-cat who was fighting brutally, her claws hooking into his ear. He shrieked as blood sprayed his face. Cloudtail- Mossypaw's heart lurched- was pinned to the ground by a gaunt yellow tom and writhed like a caught fish.

"Stay here!" Wolfstar hissed. He bounded over the edge, yowling fury. He leaped atop the tortoiseshell attacking his injured Clanmate.

Cloudtail caught Mossypaw's eye; his opponent had snapped his jaws at the white tom's throat. Mossypaw knew how important Cloudtail was to Rainpaw. She couldn't watch him _die_!

So Mossypaw had to decide: Race through the forest and _hope_ she makes it to camp in time, or-

Leap down the slope and attack herself.

Mossypaw did something crazy.

 **Once again, I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry! I'll do my best to** _ **NOT**_ **do it again.**

- _Mossyheart_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart here! Sorry to have left you on a cliffhanger,** _ **especially**_ **after such a short chapter. Well, anyway, let's see what little Mossypaw did!**

Mossypaw hurled herself over the hilltop, shrieking like a banshee. She leaped over scrawny yellow rogue who had Cloudtail pinned below him, the tom's surprise evident on his scarred face. Mossypaw landed nimbly on her opponent's back and ripped chunks of fur and flesh from the rogue's pelt. He shrieked in agony, rolling over in an attempt to squash Mossypaw. But she was too quick for that. She bounded over his back, clawing at him as she did so. "Get _up_ , Cloudtail!" She hissed at the muscular white cat. He unsheathed his claws, gleaming in the sunlight, and clawed the she-cat fiercely, the light of battle gleaming in his bright blue eyes as his enemy screeched for mercy. Mossypaw was bowled over by a huge black paw. That paw's owner, an enormous, midnight-pelted black tom, jerk his needle-sharp claws into Mossypaw's scruff. He jeered at Wolfstar. His eyes had widened with – an expression the young apprentice had never seen on him- fear.

"Your _apprentice_ , Wolf?"

"It's Wolf _star_ , rogue!" Mossypaw snarled in her mentor's defense. The tom shook her. Mossypaw felt blood- her _own_ \- trickle down from her scruff.

The tom laughed. "Wrong. I'd know his _true_ name better than anyone."

"Back off, Gorseshadow." Wolfstar muttered quietly. His ears were pricked, a danger sign, as Mossypaw knew well.

"It's _Claw_ , Wolf, I left that name behind when you drove me out, out of _terror_ , on _unjust accusations_ , the word of a _known traitor_. Oh, but I forget," he- Gorseshadow or Claw, Mossypaw didn't know for sure- laughed once more. "You were being _noble_."

"Well," he shook Mossypaw again, " _Nobility_ can't get you out of this one, dear brother."

 **Another cliffhanger, I know, I'm a jerk. But don't worry, I'll probably have updated chapter nine by the time you read this. I'm working on it as we speak!**

 **This is why my other stories are on hold.**

 **(P.S., in my original plotline, Gorseshadow- or perhaps Claw?- didn't exist. Heads-up!)**

 **Please review!**

 **-** ** _Mossyheart_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people! I'd been** _ **too**_ **excited to get this chapter out, so here it is!**

Mossypaw thrashed in the black tom's grip, jerking around. " _Get_ _off me, filthy rogue!_ I'm a _warrior_!"

Claw laughed. "I _know_ about _you_. My spies told me _everything_. But did Wolfstar tell you?"

"Yes!"

"About your father, the _murderer_ of Robintail, _my_ mother?"

" _ **LIAR**_!" Mossypaw roared. "My father is the bravest, strongest, kindest warrior-"

"Your mother made a horrid mistake becoming mates with _that_. Your father is _why_ I'm a rogue, and not a leader. The _brave little warrior, who pawned murder off on_ me! I was the greatest warrior in our Clan! Your mother was going to be my mate. Until _Thistlepelt_ happened. He came along and Wildflower chose _him_ over me. Then she went and had you spoiled brats. Rainpaw, the want-to-be-warrior, Grasspaw and Featherpaw, the stupidest things I'd ever seen-"

"Don't talk about my littermates like that!"

"-and _then_ there's _you_. The warrior apprentice who wants to be a medicine cat's? You can't even _fight_? Morning and Splash were watching you this morning. Your little kit-friends _crushed_ you!"

That was _it_. Mossypaw snapped. The insults and lies had pushed her to the breaking point. Mossypaw swung up in his grasp, twisting gracefully to bite down hard on his paw. He yelped, thrusting her away. She landed on her hind paws, clawing up at his face.

"Badger! Quick! Fleet! Tiger! Shred! Ivy! Gold! Adder! Owl! Morning! Splash! Pounce! Maple!" Gorseshadow yowled. "Stop her!"

As the many rogues advanced on her, she backed away, allowing a terrified expression to cross her face. The rogues looked unenthusiastic, Mossypaw realized, jolted from her rage. _They don't_ want _to kill_ anyone _!_

 _Maybe I can convince them_ not _to_. The terror fled from her face as Mossypaw stood strong, in spite of the high chance she was about to die by these cats. She lifted her chin.

"Rogues," Mossypaw began firmly. "Is this what _you_ want? To kill an innocent she-cat not even three moons into her apprenticeship?"

Mossypaw saw the rogues looked uneasy; they glanced nervously at one another.

"No, it's not." A cream-and-brown she-cat -quickly followed by a white-striped black tom- stepped forward. She licked Mossypaw's ears. "I _love_ kits, all young cats, really, I do. But Claw," she snarled his name, "Has gone far too many pawsteps too far. I'm Owl, this is Badger; we want to join your Clan."

"Me too!" A yellow tom bundled forward; it was the same one who had attacked Cloudtail. "I'm Fleet."

"I want in! My name is Quick, and these three," the blue-and-white she-cat gestured to her friends; a gray-and-white tabby tom, a cream she-cat, and an orange she-cat with a white chest, neck, ears, belly, and front paws. "Are Shred, Adder, and Morning."

"Tiger, Ivy, Gold, Splash, Pounce, Maple, surely _you_ want to stay?" Claw pleaded. The remaining five cats shook their heads and stood beside Mossypaw.

"You just _might_ want to run." A black-and-orange tabby she-cat hissed, showing her teeth and claws.

Claw backed away, snarling. He turned tail and disappeared into the trees.

The she-cat called Quick turned to Mossypaw. "There's more of us. Shred and Tiger have kits back at our camp, like Splash and Morning. Hurry!"

Mossypaw scanned the clearing for Wolfstar; her mentor, nor Appledawn, Tabbystripe, Cloudtail, or Silverfrost, either, were there. "Let's go."

"Did Claw come this way?" Mossypaw puffed to Owl. Owl tasted the air.

"No."

"Good. Let's free your friends!" The rogues around her nodded vigorously. Mossypaw nodded once and whisked into the rogue's camp.

She leaped atop the tallest rock she could see and yowled. "The tyranny and oppression your leader has caused has gone far beyond the breaking point, the edge. He has pulled you to his downfall with him, and we can stay silent no longer! Claw is gone; we drove him out!" Cheers erupted around the rogue camp. From every crevice, nook, or den cats raced, yowling jubilant cries to the stars. They gathered around Mossypaw, their beacon of hope. She leaped down amongst them. "I am Mossypaw, an apprentice of LeafClan, and I come here to ask, do you wish to join us?"

"Clan life is good!" yowled Quick.

"Safe, kind!" Maple added.

"They take care of each other!" Splash agreed.

"We are _not_ like Claw!" Mossypaw joined her voice with theirs. "We work together. Live together or die together. We _won't_ abandon you!"

"I'm coming," Quick stood up, placing her paw atop Mossypaw's.

"We are too!" Badger, Quick, Fleet, Tiger, Shred, Ivy, Gold, Adder, Owl, Morning, Splash, Pounce, and Maple joined them.

"Who else?" Mossypaw asked. The answer was general outcry of agreement. "Then let's go."

 **Woo, that took me** _ **three whole hours**_ **! 804 words in three hours? Not what I expected.**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mossypaw was pleased as she trotted at the head of the rogues. _And Wolfstar just might be too_.

The bracken ahead of her rustled. A patrol- no, _two_ patrols- leaped from its fronds, Wolfstar and Thistlepelt leading them.

"Mossypaw! You're safe!" Rainpaw thrust herself through the crowd. "Wolfstar and Cloudtail said a _rogue_ caught you!"

"More or less," Mossypaw purred. Her brothers, mother, and father joined the two sisters at the front of the crowd. Snowmist jumped over Wolfstar and landed beside Mossypaw. Wolfstar merely looked confused. "I had some help." The rogues emerged from behind her.

"Rogues! Mossypaw, look out!" Rainpaw yelped.

"No need," She purred. "They're friends. They want to join, if that's okay with Wolfstar."

"Perhaps, if _I_ helped, he'll be a bit more accepting of them." Snowmist offered.

"Thanks." Snowmist walked over to Wolfstar. Within seconds the two toms were murmuring together.

A gently paw tapped Mossypaw on the shoulder. She turned to see Splash and Morning, with four little kits at their paws. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Splash, this is my mate Morning, and these are our kits, Spider, Finch, Honey, and Ice." The tom told her.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all," Mossypaw purred pleasantly.

 **Updated the Allegiances, see below:**

Allegiances

LeafClan

Leader: Wolfstar- gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice,_ _Mo_ _ssypaw_

Deputy: Honeysuckle- golden she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Adderpaw_

Medicine Cat: Snowmist- white tom with blue eyes

 _Apprent_ _ice,_ _Rainpaw_

Warriors

Riverleap- silver-and-black tom, fond of getting wet

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Tabbystripe- light orange and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Pineneedle- prickly brown tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Pebblesplash- gray-brown tom with yellow eyes

Silverfrost- silver-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Snailshell- thick-furred brown tom with silver swirls in his fur

 _Apprentice, Mintpaw_

Badgerstripe- black tom with a white stripe

Quickswirl- blue-and-white she-cat

Fleetfoot- yellow tom

Mousetail- gray-and-white tabby tom

Ivyheart- white-and-black she-cat

Goldenpetal- golden-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Adderstrike- cream she-cat

Owlwhisper- cream-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Splashpool- black tom with white splotches

Pounceflame- silver, gray, black, and white

Mapleleaf- large tortoiseshell she-cat

Thistlepelt- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sootheart- light gray tom with a darker patch of fur on his chest

 _Apprentice, Grasspaw_

Swallowfeather- black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Briarheart- dark brown tom

Aspenleaf- gray tom with darker patches and white paws

Appledawn- red tom

 _Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Queens

Wildflower- red she-cat

Morningfur-orange she-cat with a white chest, neck, ears, belly, and paws( Mother of Splashpool's kits: Spiderkit, black tom with golden eyes, Finchkit, white tom with green eyes, Honeykit, brown-and-golden she-cat with green eyes, and Icekit, blue-and-white she-cat with ice-blue eyes.)

Tigersong- black-and-orange tabby she-cat (Mother of Mousetail's kits: Hickorykit, brown she-kit, Cedarkit, black tom, and Juniperkit, red-gray she-kit.)

Apprentices

Rainpaw- red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Grasspaw- brown tom

Featherpaw- gray tom

Mossypaw- brown-gray she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- jet-black she-cat

Mintpaw- gold-and-white she-cat

Shrewpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Elders

Moonfeather- silver tom

Cedarbranch- dark silver-black she-cat

Cats Outside the Clan

Claw- huge black tom with yellow eyes

 **There! Allegiances completed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! I hope people have been reading this, my fourth new update today! Sorry, I added the rogue cats with their soon-to-be new names in the allegiances last chapter. Another spoiler! Sorry!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Mossypaw felt a sudden jolt of anticipation. Was Wolfstar going to let the rogues join, or throw them out?

"Mossypaw, my apprentice, has done us a great deed. She has defeated a newly arisen enemy single-pawed, one many of you shall perhaps remember. _Gorseshadow_!" A chorus of angry yowls interrupted the Clan leader. He raised his tail for silence. "She also has brought us allies, his own former rogue campmates. Whether they join or not, that will be left to a casting of stones." Wolfstar leaped from the long branch of Great Birch on which he called Clan meetings. He drew two circles in the earth with a claw.

"The circle beside the Great Birch is for those who want them in our Clan. The one near the camp exit is for those who want them out. Mossypaw, will you vote first?"

Steady-pawed, assuredly, Mossypaw picked up a stone in her jaws and carried it to the Great Birch. "I vote _stay_."

Wolfstar nodded. "Appledawn?"

Appledawn placed his rock beside Mossypaw's. "More cats will make us stronger."

"And give us more mouths to feed!" Silverfrost snarled. She dropped hers in the _go_ pile.

"Silverfrost is right. How do we know we can trust them?" Swallowfeather agreed. Tabbystripe and Briarheart joined her.

Snowmist -to no one's surprise- voted _stay_ also, along with Honeysuckle, Thistlepelt, Wildflower, and Riverleap. Pineneedle, Pebblesplash, and Sootheart opposed them.

Aspenleaf and Snailshell chose Mossypaw's side, while Moonfeather and Cedarbranch picked Silverfrost's. Grasspaw and Featherpaw chose differing sides.

Rainpaw was last. The defining stone. Both sides were equal. Rainpaw picked up her pebble-

And dropped it by Mossypaw's. The rogues and Mossypaw's side cheered.

Wolfstar stood in front of Mossypaw. "Well done," he murmured as he passed. He stopped in front of Quick. "The casting of stones decided. If you still wish to, you may join us."

"We do!"

"Then, why wait?" He jumped into the Great Birch and began. "Badger, Quick, Fleet, Shred, Ivy, Gold, Adder, Owl, Splash, Pounce, Maple, Morning, Tiger," he began. "Is it your wish to join our Clan?"

"It is!" They chorused.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend our Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"You say, 'I do,'" Mossypaw muttered in Quick's ear.

"I do!" She meowed clearly. Her campmates echoed her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Quick, from this moment on you will be known as Quickswirl. We welcome you as a warrior of LeafClan." He repeated this twelve times, renaming Badger Badgerstripe, Fleet Fleetfoot, Shred Mousetail, Ivy Ivyheart, Gold Goldenpetal, Adder Adderstrike, Owl Owlfeather, Splash Splashpool, Pounce Pounceflame, Maple Mapleleaf, Morning Morningfur, and Tiger as Tigersong.

"Quickswirl! Badgerstripe! Fleetfoot! Mousetail! Ivyheart! Goldenpetal! Adderstrike! Owlfeather! Splashpool! Pounceflame! Mapleleaf! Morningfur! Tigersong! Quickswirl! Badgerstripe! Fleetfoot! Mousetail! Ivyheart! Goldenpetal! Adderstrike! Owlfeather! Splashpool! Pounceflame! Mapleleaf! Morningfur! Tigersong!"

"Wolfstar," Owlfeather began, "Morningfur and Splashpool have kits."

"So do Tigersong and Mousetail," Ivyheart added.

"Who are these kits?" Wolfstar asked.

Morningfur and Splashpool came forward, herding their four kits in front of them. "These are Spider, Finch, Honey, and Ice," she told him.

"Well, then, how about giving them Clan names too?" Wolfstar suggested. "They can by Spiderkit, Finchkit, Honeykit, and Icekit."

"Perfect! Thank you, Wolfstar!"

"I hear Tigersong and Mousetail have kits also?"

"Yes, Hickory, Cedar, and Juniper." Mousetail meowed.

"Hickorykit, Cedarkit, and Juniperkit?"

"Thank you."

Wolfstar smiled as the cats began to depart. "One more ceremony will be performed today. Mossypaw has proven herself against odds many apprentices could not have. She is ready to be a warrior. By the powers bestowed upon me by StarClan, I hereby give you your warrior name; Mossyheart, for your courage and strength in battle."

"Mossyheart! Mossyheart! Mossyheart!"

 **Yay! Mossypaw gets to finally be Mossyheart! But she didn't seem too happy about it….**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! I am on a roll with these updates, although, I must say, now that I'm out of school, I** _ **will**_ **probably update more often…**

 **Anyway,**

 **Let's see what newly-named Mossyheart is up to!**

Mossyheart stared around at her Clanmates, confused and angry. She was confused as to _why_ she had been given her warrior name so soon; and angry at Wolfstar because she didn't want _or_ deserve to be a warrior! But, as she looked out across the proud and joyful faces of her Clanmates, she couldn't bring herself to spoil this for them, or break the rules forged so long ago that declared " _a Clan leader's word is the warrior code_ " as much as she disagreed with it.

A gentle paw prodded her back. Mossyheart turned to see Cloudtail behind her. "Thank you," he meowed quietly, "for saving my life in the forest. I owe you, Mossyheart."

Mossyheart grinned, feeling a warm glow inside. "Think nothing of it. You would have done the same for me. For now, let's just call it square, okay?"

Cloudtail nodded, walking away towards the fresh-kill pile where Honeysuckle, the Clan deputy, was beginning to divide the day's catch. Briarheart waved him over to where he and Tabbystripe were tucking into a large thrush. Cloudtail snagged a mouse and trotted over to them.

Aspenleaf cast a quick glance at Mossyheart and cautiously walked over to her, dragging a heavy-looking rabbit. He dropped it by her paws. "Want to share?"

Mossyheart's mouth watered at scent of the rabbit, she meowed, "Sure!" and helped him carry it over to a soft patch of ferns by the camp entrance. She tucked her paws neatly under her and began to eat. After two mouthfuls she realized Aspenleaf was staring at her dreamily. "Er- do you want some?" she asked awkwardly. He shook his head violently.

"I ate at sunhigh."

"Okay?" Mossyheart took another bite and looked back. Aspenleaf was still looking at her.

After another few moments of this she stood up and arched her back in a falsely luxurious stretch. "I'm going to take a quick nap before my watch starts," Mossyheart told him. He scrambled to his paws.

"You can use some of the moss from my nest, if you want."

"No, I'll gather my own."

Aspenleaf looked crestfallen. "Oh, okay."

Mossyheart felt instantly bad. "If you insist…"

Aspenleaf brightened up. "I'll fix up your nest!" He trotted off to his den. Mossyheart turned, looking for Wildflower. The red she-cat was watching drowsily as the kits played beside her. Mossyheart dashed over to her.

"Wildflower, can we talk? _Privately_?"

"Sure, Mossyheart. Tigersong, Morningfur!" She called to the two queens. "Mossyheart needs help finding moss for her bedding. Can you watch the kits for a moment while I help her?"

"Okay, Wildflower!" Morningfur called back. Wildflower turned to her daughter.

"Okay, let's go." Wildflower walked towards the camp entrance, leading Mossyheart behind her.

Wildflower turned to her daughter, gesturing for her to sit by the riverbank. Mossyheart laid beside her mother.

"What's the matter?" Wildflower asked.

"It's Aspenleaf! He keeps bringing me food and giving me moss for my nest. What's happening? Why's he so interested in me all of the sudden?"

Wildflower purred. "Mossyheart, that's wonderful!"

Mossyheart looked at her mother. "Why? It's creepy!"

"He wants to be your mate. He loves you!"

"Loves me?" Mossyheart repeated in a small voice.

Wildflower purred. "Come on, let's deal with that moss for your nest."

 **Sooo, I'm being a jerk, to Mossyheart** _ **and**_ **Rainpaw! Not sure how many of you will figure this out, tell me if you do!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, fellow readers and writers! Thanks for sticking with Mossyheart for** _ **so**_ **long! Updated number two today, I'm kinda bored, so yeah. Based on how many updates I've been doing lately, I'll probably be on chapter twenty-five in a couple days. However, I am definitely** _ **not**_ **complaining!**

 **Now, to get back to**

 **Mossyheart's Destiny!**

Mossyheart followed Wildflower into camp, a wad of moss in her mouth. Aspenleaf dashed out to meet her.

"Mossyheart, I finished your nest! Do you still want to take that nap?"

Mossyheart's pelt grew hot. She knew the curious gazes of her Clanmates were watching her and Aspenleaf. "Um, sure, Aspenleaf. I'll just, um, drop this off," she muttered uncomfortably.

"I'll do it! You just get that sleep," Aspenleaf meowed cheerfully as he took the moss from her. Mossyheart felt her Clanmates' eyes boring into her back as she slunk off into the Aspenleaf's den, grateful for the solitude of the cool den. She sniffed the two nests. One was bare, only with bracken. The other was lined with moss, feathers, and soft ferns drenched in Mossyheart's scent. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, and wishing only for her old nest in the apprentices' den, she climbed into the nest, tucking her nose under her tail as sleep enveloped her.

A soft paw prodded her gently. Mossyheart raised her head, her vision blurred. As she shook her head to clear it, she saw Aspenleaf's face close to hers. "Did you sleep well?"

Mossyheart arched her back in a yawn and a luxurious stretch. "Very. Thank you for fixing my nest."

"You're welcome. It's time for your watch."

"Thanks." Mossyheart stepped out of her nest, accidentally dislodging a bundle of thrush feathers. She turned to fix it.

"I'll get it, you do your vigil. I'll do it with you, if you like," Aspenleaf added as he molded the feathers back into place. "It's chilly out there."

"No thanks, I've got to do this alone, Aspenleaf. Thank you, though," she added at his dejected look. "But you can't fight every battle with me." She walked out as Aspenleaf climbed into his barren nest.

Mossyheart felt the cool breeze ruffling her fur gently, like her Snowmist used to do when she got an herb's use right. _Her_ Snowmist. _Her_ best friend in the whole world. _Her_ Snowmist…

She bounded over to the overhanging maple and leaped onto one of the lower limbs. She climbed up it, relishing the hard bark beneath her claws. She thrust herself over the highest branch and watched as clouds raced across the dark, star-spangled sky.

 _Are you watching?_ Mossyheart asked StarClan silently. _Do you know what's happening down here? Do you see me?_

"Of course we see you."

Mossyheart jerked her head around, searching for the soft voice. A starry tortoiseshell she-cat sat on the branch beside Mossyheart, her green eyes sparkling in the starlight. "Hello, Mossyheart."

"Who- who are you?"

"I am Spottedleaf, the former medicine cat of ThunderClan. StarClan sent me to you."

"We know of your troubles. We will help you."

Spottedleaf was beginning to fade. " _Out of the dark shall come a new light, never as before._ You _._ "

"Wait! Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf was no more than a shimmer of stardust. " _We believe in you. Believe in yourself_."

 **Well, that's one way to end a chapter, I suppose. Thirteen chapters in and Mossyheart's gotten her first prophecy!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, people! Back again, it's me, Mossyheart! Update three, yay!**

 **Back to Mossyheart's Destiny!**

Mossyheart watched as the morning dawned, the sun's light cutting through the beauty of Silverpelt. The moment it had risen Mossyheart leaped from her tree and landed from branch to branch, skimming her paws on the twigs as she alighted lightly on the moss-strewn clearing. A gasp from behind her told Mossyheart she had been seen in her descent. She turned to see Aspenleaf carrying a thrush standing there. "I brought you this. I know it's your favorite."

She blinked gratefully at him. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll eat with you in a minute, but I just _have_ to see Snowmist!"

"It's fine, I'll keep it warm for you."

Mossyheart darted towards the fern tunnel that led to her friend's den. She poked her face inside and hissed, "Snowmist!"

He lifted his snow-white head blurrily. "Mossyheart?"

"I _need_ to talk to you! _Now_!"

He struggled to his feet and, after shaking his head to clear it, he rushed over to her. "Let's go into the forest."

Mossyheart nodded frantically.

After they were a safe distance into their territory, they stopped and Snowmist turned to Mossyheart. "What is it?"

"I had a vision!" She burst out. "I was in the maple- you know, the one hanging over the camp entrance?- and- and a StarClan warrior visited me! She was a tortoiseshell with green eyes, and she said her name was Spottedleaf! She said- well, I think it was a prophecy,- ' _Out of the dark shall come a new light, never as before._ You _. We believe in you. Believe in yourself_.' What does it mean, Snowmist? _What_?"

He looked confused. "I don't know. The ' _out of the dark_ ' part might be foretelling a great trouble for LeafClan. And ' _a new light_ ' that obviously means you, I mean, she said _you_ , didn't she?" Mossyheart nodded. "So, ' _never as before_ ' must mean you'll change, right?"

"Change?" Mossyheart echoed. "For better or for worse?"

"No telling, Mossyheart. But you'll _never_ be evil, Mossyheart, _never_ , you hear me?"

Mossyheart nodded again, scared. Would _she_ cause LeafClan's doom?

"Alright, so I think it's saying _you'll_ save LeafClan from a ' _darkness_ ', whatever that is, and you'll be changed after. That's my thoughts on this prophecy." He looked at her comfortingly, as though he _knew_ how frightened she was of this message. He gasped suddenly.

"What?"

"Your _place_ , your _StarClan-given place_ , Mossyheart! StarClan speaks clearest to you there! Have you ever heard StarClan speak to you before?"

"I- I think- yes! When Wolfstar showed me the moss-place, I heard StarClan!"

Snowmist looked excited. "Let's go!"

"Here, Snowmist! Right here!" Mossyheart yowled. He thrust his way through the mossy hangings. "I heard them _here_!"

"You did hear us, Mossyheart."

"We're here, Mossyheart."

"But we can't help you."

"You must help _yourself_ first."

They whispered in her ears softly, rustling her ear fur. She turned to her friend.

"They whisper. Nothing more."

"You will hear us when you're ready." Spottedleaf shimmered into view. Snowmist gasped. "No sooner."

She disappeared, leaving Snowmist and Mossyheart gapping at one another.

 **Sorry it's another cliffhanger guys. My fault.**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, fellow readers and writers! Mossyheart here, and, eight o'clock in the morning, I'm writing another chapter. Fifteen chapters already?!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Let's get back to Mossyheart's Destiny!**

"Mossyheart, maybe we should wait for the prophecy to reveal itself, rather than waiting on a life-changing prophecy of doom." Snowmist suggested. Mossyheart nodded.

"It'll show itself when _StarClan_ is ready, not when we are." Mossyheart agreed.

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"No."

"Good." Snowmist sighed. "Let's get back to camp. Oh, and Mossyheart," he told her, "Try to _not_ think about the prophecy, okay?"

"Okay." Mossyheart padded out of the moss-place. Her belly growled. "I'll hunt. It'll give a reason as to why I'm out here. And aren't you running low on comfrey?"

"Yeah, I am! I'd better find some. Good luck, Mossyheart."

"Same to you, Snowmist."

Mossyheart padded back into camp, a sweet-smelling blackbird clamped between her jaws.

"Mossyheart! Where were you?" Wolfstar asked, clearly furious. "You left before your vigil was over!"

Mossyheart dropped her prey. "I didn't. I left _after_ sunrise, and I brought some fresh-kill for the queens."

Wolfstar ignored her bird. "Who can _back-up_ this claim?"

"Aspenleaf. He brought me a thrush at sunrise. I told him I'd eat later. You can ask him yourself, if you're so _uncertain_ that a warrior's _loyal_."

Mossyheart grabbed catch and stalked over to where the queens were sunning themselves on the baked sandy earth. "I went out hunt and thought you'd all appreciate this. I caught it myself."

"Thank you, Mossyheart! It looks _so_ tasty!" Morningfur smiled at her. "My kits are starting to eat prey. Do you think they'll like blackbird?"

Mossyheart shrugged. "You won't know until you try! I'll pluck it for you, Morningfur."

"Thanks, Mossyheart. I really appreciate this. I'll get the kits." Morningfur poked her head inside the nursery and called, "Spiderkit! Finchkit! Honeykit! Icekit! Mossyheart brought you something! Come on out and see what it is!"

The four kits bundled into the open. "Mossyheart! Mossyheart!" they yowled as they scrambled onto Mossyheart's back. "Play with us!"

Mossyheart purred. "Of course, kits. But aren't you hungry?"

" _Yes_!" The kits chorused.

"Well, I went out hunting this morning, and I saw this blackbird, and I thought how much you would love to try it. You can put the feathers in your nest afterwards."

The kits scrambled off her back and stood in front of her. "Can I have the first piece?" Finchkit asked shyly.

"Of course, Finchkit. Then you can _all_ eat together." The kits squealed as Mossyheart gave then each a chunk of blackbird.

Before she bit in, Icekit looked up at her. "Will you eat with us?"

Mossyheart shook her head. "I can't, kits. I haven't caught enough yet."

"That's stupid! You should get to eat with us! You worked _really_ hard to catch this blackbird for us! You deserve a share!" Spiderkit burst out angrily. "I'm going to tell Wolfstar you should get some!"

" _Spiderkit_!"

But Spiderkit and his littermates were already marching across the camp to the Clan leader, who was beginning to sort out patrols. Mossyheart raced after him, Morningfur and Wildflower on her heels.

"Wolfstar," the kit began. "Mossyheart worked _really_ hard to bring us a blackbird, and then when Icekit asked if she could eat with us, she said-"

"-no because she hadn't caught enough. Can she eat with us?"

Mossyheart saw a glimmer of laughter- or at least amusement- in Wolfstar's blue gaze. "Of course. Mossyheart must be thinking of an _apprentice's_ rules- you can't eat until you caught enough to feed the elders. Mossyheart can eat with you."

"Yay!" The kits yowled. They dashed to the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm going to get her a _mouse_!"

"No, I'll get a _vole_! Voles are sweeter!"

"No way! _Rabbit_ is best!"

"Mossyheart likes _thrush_ , guys! It's her favorite! I heard Wildflower say it!"

"Thrush it is!" They agreed. "Great job, Finchkit! Let's get one _together_!"

Mossyheart watched lovingly as the kits carried the thrush over to her. "We got you a-"

"Thrush!" She purred. "My favorite!"

The kits yowled in delight, dragging the bird over to where their blackbird lay uneaten. "Over here, Mossyheart! Eat by _me_!"

"No, _me_! She's known _me_ longest!"

"By two seconds!"

"Kits, I'll sit by _all_ of you. See? I'll sit over _here_ , in front of you." Mossyheart purred.

"You'd make a wonderful mother," Wildflower whispered in her ear. "Kits love you."

"I'll _think_ about it, but, I- I still want to be a medicine cat. I gave up _that_ dream, though." Mossyheart's shoulders sagged.

"Cheer up!" A soft bundle of fur leaped onto her back; Spiderkit's face looked down at her.

"I'm fine, Spiderkit."

He ignored her. "Finchkit! Icekit! Honeykit! Mossyheart needs to be cheered up! Help me!"

His littermates squeaked and jumped onto her back as well.

"Oof! You squashed me!" Mossyheart fell to the ground.

"Play with us! Show us some games!"

"Alright, how about _this_ game!" Mossyheart lunged forward and grabbed Finchkit by the scruff then bundled her into her den. "Your sister is mine now!"

" _Help_!" Finchkit wailed. " _Help me!_ "

"We need to save her from the scary rogue! Storm her lair!" Spiderkit ordered. " _Free Finchkit! Free Finchkit!_ " he yowled as they barged into the nursery. Mossyheart shoved Finchkit gently onto a small ledge near the top of the den wall. " _Free Finchkit! Free Finchkit!_ " they chanted.

"Grrr," Mossyheart growled. "Finchkit belongs to me now! Grrr!"

" _Help_!" Finchkit shrieked.

"Distract Mossyheart, Icekit. Circle her!" Icekit nodded and let out a fearsome screech as she darted around Mossyheart.

"Honeykit! Wake Hickorykit, Cedarkit, and Juniperkit! Together we'll beat Mossyheart!" Honeykit leaped into Tigersong's nest and shook the three kits awake.

"Quick! Mossyheart kitnapped Finchkit! Help us _free Finchkit_!"

The three younger kits jumped to their paws and raced to Spiderkit. "What do we do?" Cedarkit asked.

"Climb the wall and free Finchkit! Honeykit, Cedarkit, climb onto Mossyheart's back! Icekit, trip her!"

Icekit and Spiderkit weaved under Mossyheart, nipping at her hind legs in an attempt to make her falter. Mossyheart thrust herself forward and snatched Juniperkit by the scruff. "Be careful! Trip me, Juniperkit falls!"

"Keep going! We'll catch Juniperkit when she falls!" Spiderkit ordered. Icekit bit her left hind paw, Finchkit -now free from her high prison- after her right. Mossyheart slid and fell, Juniperkit soaring through the air where her denmates caught her.

"Thanks!"

"Oof! You got me!" Mossyheart struggled to her paws. "That's a _great_ move! You could teach the apprentices!"

The kit puffed out their chests with pride.

"Spiderkit, you're a _wonderful_ leader!" He took a bow, one paw swept under him.

"Icekit, Finchkit, you got me _good_!" The two kits slapped their paws together.

"Honeykit, Cedarkit, climbing on my back _really_ worked!" They looked bashfully at each other.

"Juniperkit, Hickorykit, you climb _amazingly_!" They two kits looked pleased with themselves.

"You're an _unbeatable_ team!" Mossyheart finished.

"That they are," Wolfstar meowed. "You taught them well." Mossyheart spun to look at him.

"I didn't teach them _anything_. They could show the apprentices a thing or two."

"That's not a bad idea." Wolfstar called over his shoulder, "Grasspaw! Featherpaw! We're going to the training hollow."

"I can't believe _we_ are teaching apprentices! We're not even apprentices yet!" Spiderkit squeaked. Grasspaw and Feather paw looked doubtfully at Mossyheart.

In a low voice, Featherpaw asked, "Does this really work? Or did you go easy on them?"

"It works, all right. They _destroyed_ me." Mossyheart assured him.

Grasspaw looked doubtfully behind him. "They're so small!"

"Which is why it works."

"Grasspaw, Featherpaw, you watch first. Mossyheart, you attack." Wolfstar ordered. Mossyheart dipped her head. She crouched, snarling. She lunged forward, grabbing Finchkit by the scruff and putting her on a low branch of a nearby tree.

"Just like before!" Spiderkit yowled. "Icekit, trip her, Honeykit, Cedarkit, on her back, Juniperkit, Hickorykit, _free Finchkit!_ "

"You all know what to do, now _go_!"

Mossyheart crouched low, intent to not let Icekit get under her paws. But as she countered the blue-and-white she-kit, Honeykit and Cedarkit leaped onto her back, attacking viciously; Mossyheart was thankful their claws were sheathed. Mossyheart rose up on her hind legs; Honeykit and Cedarkit fell from her back. Icekit slammed into her leg; Mossyheart wobbled, crashing onto the ground.

" _Attack_!" Spiderkit yowled. The seven kits battered her until she was bruised all over.

"Enough!"

The kits leaped off Mossyheart, standing alertly in front of their Clan leader. "You did well, kits. You beat Mossyheart. But who else can you beat? Grasspaw, you're up."

The LeafClan apprentice stretched his back and pounced. His paw snatched Spiderkit by the scruff. "Let's see how well you do without our leader," he meowed challengingly as he leaped into a maple and released the kit onto a high branch. He dropped to the branch below.

"You may have separated me from my Clanmates, but we have not lost! Up! Up!" Spiderkit yowled. His friends leaped on top of each other, until they were level with the lowest branch. Honeykit sunk her teeth into Icekit's scruff, heaving her onto the branch beside her. Icekit reached for Cedarkit, who locked his paws within Juniperkit's did the same with Hickorykit. Finchkit leaped, allowing the younger kits atop her to reach the maple's branch. She scrambled up the tree like a squirrel. Together with her littermates, they pulled the others onto Grasspaw's bough and growled. Grasspaw's face was clearly showing his surprise.

Mossyheart's brother recovered swiftly, striking out a paw at Juniperkit, who ducked, allowing Icekit to counter it with a blow to Grasspaw's face. He stumbled backward, blinded, into Cedarkit and Hickorykit, who tripped him. He slid off the branch, landing painfully on the ground beside Mossyheart.

"We win! We win, Grasspaw!" Spiderkit leaped down from the tree and bounced in front of the brown apprentice. Grasspaw didn't move.

"Grasspaw?" Juniperkit joined Spiderkit, blinking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Did we hurt you?"

Soon all seven kits were standing in front of Grasspaw. Honeykit reached up to sniff Grasspaw. He snapped his jaws around her throat, shaking her like dead prey. The other kits screamed and scattered.

" _Honeykit_!"

Mossyheart reacted like a bolt of lightning, slamming her paw onto her brother's chest and knocking him off balance. Honeykit flew through the air. Wolfstar snatched her up by the scruff. "Featherpaw!" Mossyheart gasped as Grasspaw writhed under her. "Help me!"

Featherpaw shook his head and leaped onto his littermate, pressing Grasspaw's muzzle shut with his paw. He snapped his jaws around Featherpaw's paw. Featherpaw jerked it back sharply. "Wolfstar! Kits!" Mossyheart yowled. "Find cobwebs and bindweed! _Quick_!" They scattered like mice. A moment later they returned. "Wrap the bindweed around his paws and jaws! _Tight_! And packed the cobwebs into Honeykit's throat wound and the one on Featherpaw's paw!" Mossyheart ordered.

Pain and fear pierced her heart like a claw as she saw Grasspaw -her brother, her kin- tied up and thrashing like this. "Honeykit? Please wake up." Mossyheart heard the whimper of Spiderkit as he crouched by his unmoving sister's body. "Please. I need you."

Featherpaw limped over to her. "We _need_ to get back to camp. Honeykit needs Snowmist's care."

Mossyheart shook her head firmly. "She won't make it that far like this. But I trained under Snowmist for many moons. Find me goldenrod, poppyseed, and more cobwebs. _Hurry_!" Featherpaw streaked off. "Kits?"

It broke Mossyheart to see the kits like this. Their normally bright eyes were dulled with grief. "I need to get to her." They parted immediately.

Honeykit lay, splayed, were Wolfstar had set her. Mossyheart touched her chest with a gentle paw, feeling a strong heartbeat. She exhaled.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's alive, just unconscious."

The kits yowled their joy and relief to the darkening skies.

"I got the herbs, Mossyheart!" Featherpaw panted, his injured paw kept aloft as he dropped a pile of plants by her.

"Thank you, brother." Mossyheart set to work, applying a poultice to the kit's throat. A minute later she sat up. "I'll carry her," Mossyheart told Wolfstar and Featherpaw. "You get Grasspaw."

Mossyheart picked up the tiny bundle gently, then looked over at the two toms. They hoisted Grasspaw-unconscious from the poppy seeds- onto Wolfstar's back. They started off to camp.

"Mossyheart! Wolfstar! Featherpaw! Is that _Grasspaw_?" Aspenleaf met them outside the Clan camp. "And what happened to Honeykit? Was it a fox?"

"No time to answer questions, is Snowmist in his den?"

"Yes."

"Then take the kits back to the nursery," Wolfstar ordered, "And get a few warriors together; the strongest. Send them to my den."

"Okay, Wolfstar. Honeysuckle! Thistlepelt! Cloudtail!" Aspenleaf called. "Wolfstar needs you at his den! _Immediately_!"

"Honeykit!" Snowmist slid out of his den. "Mossyheart! What happened?"

"Grasspaw went mad, Snowmist! He attacked her. I treated her wound, but she's still unconscious."

Snowmist relaxed. "You did exactly what I would have. I'd like to keep her here tonight, keep an eye on her, though."

"Okay, I'll tell-"

" _Grasspaw did this to my daughter?!_ " Morningfur's snarl reached Mossyheart's ears; with a prick of dread, she dashed out of the medicine cat's den.

The flame-pelted queen was wild-eyed and angry. " _Mossyheart!_ " She demanded. " _Is this true?!_ "

"I'm sorry, Morningfur, it is."

Morningfur leaped over Thistlepelt towards Grasspaw, who was beginning to wake. " _Did you do this to my daughter?!_ " She roared.

"Do what?"

Morningfur lunged at him, held back barely by Thistlepelt and Cloudtail, who pulled her back. " _You know well what, you fox-hearted Dark Forest warrior!_ "

Grasspaw looked genuinely confused. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Mossyheart tried to make herself heard over Morningfur. "Can I talk to my brother?"

Wolfstar nodded curtly. "This meeting is over. Clan dismissed."

Mossyheart was stopped in her entry by Thistlepelt. His amber eyes were full of tears. "Be careful," he murmured to her.

"He's my brother. I'm not scared." Mossyheart pushed past her father.

"Grasspaw?" Mossyheart looked at her brother.

"Why am I here? Why does the whole Clan hate me?"

Mossyheart heard the desperate and defeated note in Grasspaw's voice. "The whole Clan doesn't hate you. They're just angry."

"But why?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Mossyheart took a deep breath. "Do you remember training with the kits?"

"Yeah. It was the most fun training session ever! Even when they knocked me off the branch!"

"What's the last thing you can remember?"

Grasspaw screwed up his face, concentrating. "When Cedarkit and Hickorykit tripped me. That's it."

"You- er- Grasspaw, you attacked Honeykit."

Grasspaw's confusion turned to horror. "But I didn't! I swear! Mossyheart, you _must_ believe me!"

"I saw you. You bit Featherpaw."

"No! No, no, I couldn't have!" He was backing away, shaking his head furiously. "I love those kits! And Featherpaw's my own brother!"

"Grasspaw, it happened." Mossyheart hated herself for the pain she was causing Grasspaw.

"Mossyheart," Grasspaw looked at her. "I _might_ know what happened."

"What?"

"Last night, I had a dream. I was standing in a dark forest. It was so dark I couldn't even see my own paws. There was _no_ light at all. Then I heard a voice. It was hoarse, and it said, ' _I'll help you go home if you promise to help me out too_.'"

Grasspaw was shaking his head with terror. "I didn't know what to do, Mossyheart! I told it yes, I was terrified! Then I woke up."

Mossyheart felt a chill crawling up her spine. "Grasspaw, that wasn't a dream-wood. It was the Dark Forest."

 **2585 words, and another cliffhanger, and an especially creepy one, too. Sorry guys!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, fellow readers and writers! Mossyheart here! I'm back after that** _ **creepy**_ **cliffhanger before. I just went on a five-day vacation,** _ **really, really**_ **fun! First trip since school ended, woohoo!**

 **Summer for me has officially begun!**

 **Now back to Mossyheart's Destiny!**

"Wolfstar? Wolfstar!" Mossyheart weaved between her Clanmates in an effort to get to her leader. " _Wolfstar_!"

The gray tabby was discussing hunting patrols with Honeysuckle. "Have a couple of the former rogues go, have Snailshell lead the patrol to the river. Aspenleaf, Appledawn and Featherpaw head to the stretch of moor, we haven't hunted there for a while. You choose the rest."

" _Wolfstar_!" Wolfstar turned impatiently to see Mossyheart behind him.

"What?" He snapped.

"I know what's the matter with Grasspaw!"

He snorted disbelievingly. "Well, let's get _this_ over with," he muttered to himself.

Mossyheart flicked her tail, insulted. "Whether _you_ believe me or not, I _know_ I'm right. Grasspaw himself proved it!"

Before Wolfstar could interrupt her, she continued. "Grasspaw told me he dreamed he was wandering through a dark forest, yowling for his Clanmates to help him. Then he heard a quiet, hoarse voice whisper, " _I'll help you go home if you promise to help me out too."_ He said he didn't know what to do so he yelled out, " _Okay!"_ and woke up."

" _How_ is this relevant to this… _situation_?"

Mossyheart's gaze hardened. "You had a sister."

"No, I didn't!" He sounded terrified.

"The truth rings in your mew, Wolfstar. What was her name?"

"Hollykit," His shaky whimper was barely audible.

"She died to a rogue's claws, did she not?"

Wolfstar nodded, a small tear running down his cheek.

"As did her parents. So she swore revenge on _all_ rogues, and ended up in the Dark Forest."

"Yes." Wolfstar's mew shook with…grief? Pain?

Honeysuckle's gasp told them she had been listening. Wolfstar turned to look at her, anger hardening his blue gaze. "You are not to tell your Clanmates this," he ordered his deputy. "Mossyheart, you and I will continue this in my den. Come."

 **Yep, I've been nothing but a jerk to Wolfstar the last who-knows-how-many chapters. I ruined his whole family. I'm starting to feel bad about it….**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart here again, and today I've got a thank-you to send out to** FreeEcho **for the review. It's rare that an author's hard work gets that kind of comment. Thank you,** FreeEcho **.**

 **Now back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"Aspenleaf! Just tell me where we're hunting!"

"Nope," he told her cheekily. Mossyheart rolled her eyes.

"Here we are!" Aspenleaf told her. "Let's hunt!"

Mossyheart looked around, taking in the breathtaking scene. She stood at the top of a tall hill, looking down on the beautiful forest, rolling moorland, and rumbling river. The trees were the size of ants below her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The quiet mew beside her sighed softly. She looked over to see Aspenleaf sitting there. He was gazing out at the lands below. "I love it here. When I'm sad, I come here and look out at the beauty of the world. It reminds me of-"

Aspenleaf looked over at Mossyheart. "Your eyes," he breathed. "When I look at you, I see the world in your eyes." His own dark blue eyes were brimming with emotion. "Mossyheart, will you be my mate?"

She pressed her muzzle against his. "Yes, Aspenleaf."

 **Short chapter, but it was a more than perfect ending for this one. Sorry people! I'll get the next one out quick!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart back again!**

 **Now back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"Aspenleaf!" Mossyheart hissed quietly. "Rabbit!" She twisted her tail to point at the furry brown-and-white animal. Aspenleaf nodded, stalking silently around the creature, then letting out a furious yowl and sprinting- full speed- at the hare. Its ears shot up and it darted toward where Mossyheart crouched. She flashed out a paw and hooked her claws into its furry haunch, dragging it towards her. With a quick bite to its throat she raised it up to where Aspenleaf would see it. He trotted over to her, purring.

"Great catch!"

"It's _both_ of ours, Aspenleaf. If you hadn't yowled and pelted at it, it wouldn't have run into my claws." Mossyheart pointed out. She sighed and looked over the edge of the cliffside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Aspenleaf," She began, "There's so much _more_ out there. Don't you want to see it?"

"Of course, Mossyheart, but our Clanmates need us."

"They need _you_ , not me. I can barely fight, Aspenleaf!"

Aspenleaf's breath was warm on her ears. "There's more to life than _fighting_."

Mossyheart shook her head mournfully. "No one believes that."

" _I_ do, Mossyheart. You're the most important thing to me. Who _cares_ about"

"Really?"

He purred. "Really. I'd go to the ends of the world for you, Mossyheart."

A yowl interrupted them. They leaped to their feet. It sounded again, a heart-shattering wail of terror.

"Sp-Spiderkit. That's Spiderkit!" Mossyheart would recognize that kit's howl anywhere. A snarl followed it.

"That sounds like a fox!"

Mossyheart tore off, Aspenleaf on her paws.

They skidded to a halt in a bloodstained clearing. The tiny black tomkit was covered in blood, his littermates and friends behind him. A scrawny red fox was advancing on them, to catcalls and jeers from the treetops above. Mossyheart looked up to see cats clinging to branches as they howled for more blood, guts, and gore. Mossyheart heard branches rattling behind her as she spun and saw three cats dragging entwined thorn bushes around then, entrapping them. A large black tom dropped from a bough of a nearby elm. Mossyheart snarled as she saw the scarred face and popping yellow eyes.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

 **Yep, I'm bringing** _ **him**_ **back.**

' **Bye** _ **!**_

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart back again!**

 **Now back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"Well, well, what have we here?" Claw sneered. "A couple rag-tag _Clan_ cats! BloodClan, what do we say to _that_?"

The taunts grew louder and more offensive.

" _Gorseshadow_!" Mossyheart growled. Aspenleaf stiffened beside her.

" _That's_ Gorseshadow?" He whispered. Mossyheart gave a tiny nod.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again, Mossypaw."

"Mossy _heart_ , idiotic piece of foxdung!" Aspenleaf snarled.

Claw laughed. "Look, the kit found a friend! Isn't that cute?"

BloodClan snickered too.

Aspenleaf launched himself at Claw, spitting and hissing. Claw reached out one enormous clawed paw and swatted him out of the air. Aspenleaf slid across the ground, hit the thorns, and moved no more.

" _Aspenleaf_!" Mossyheart shrieked. She bounded over to his side. She put one paw gently on his chest. He breathed.

Mossyheart's head snapped around towards Claw. " _You're dead meat, rogue_!" She snarled. She leaped, intending to go over him and land on his back, unbalancing him, but a yellow shape knocked her out of the air. She turned to face this new enemy, but stopped midstep. The _last_ face she had expected to see was the beautifully fierce golden, green-eyed one she saw.

" _Honeysuckle_?"

 **Another short chapter with an unexpected character coming into play! How many more can I spring?**

' **Bye** _ **!**_

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart back again! Chapter** _ **Twenty**_ **, can you believe it? I can hardly myself!**

 **Last update for today, probably updating again tomorrow!**

 **Now back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

The golden deputy of LeafClan struck out her paw at Mossyheart, the blow catching her muzzle and ripping it. Blood splattered her face. Mossyheart lifted her front paws to defend her face.

"Why're you doing this, Honeysuckle?"

"It's _fun_ , Mossyheart!"

Her eyes had gone red like the blood she had just spilled. She struck again, knocking Mossyheart's hind paw out from under her; Mossyheart fell on her side but rolled out of the way of Honeysuckle's murderous jaws. Mossyheart leaped to her paws and lashed out at Honeysuckle's muzzle. But she was too quick. Mossyheart felt her deputy's jaws sink into her scruff and toss her against the tree. Through the haze of pain, Mossyheart saw Spiderkit, Icekit, Finchkit, Juniperkit, Hickorykit, and Cedarkit leap up and heard Spiderkit shout, "You know what to do!" as they took up their usual positions attacking Honeysuckle. Finchkit and Icekit leaped on her back and clawed fur from her back. Spiderkit had gotten up on his hind legs and was lashing out at the golden she-cat's muzzle with his front paws, while Cedarkit, Juniperkit, and Hickorykit got under her paws.

Mossyheart just heard Honeysuckle snarl, " _Get off me, pesky kits_!" then her eyes rolled back into her head, and she heard no more.

 **I think I just killed myself off. But you'll have to wait and see!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart here again! This was** _ **supposed**_ **to come out** _ **yesterday**_ **, but, he he, I got grounded.**

 **Now,**

 **Let's get back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"Mossyheart? Mossyheart!" A soft paw was prodding her. Mossyheart opened her eyes to see Snowmist bending over her, a worried look on his face. He relaxed slightly. "Oh, thank StarClan, I thought you were… well, I'm glad you weren't."

Mossyheart attempted to struggle to her paws, but Snowmist pushed her back down. "Stay still," He urged. "You're badly hurt."

"Where's Aspenleaf? The kits?"

Snowmist looked baffled. "There was no one else there, but Appledawn and his patrol scented blood, so they tracked it back to you, and there was a fox standing over you, about to-" He broke off. "They chased it off, and brought you back here."

"You don't understand! They were there! Ask Morningfur and Tigersong where their kits are!" Mossyheart jumped to her paws, wincing as her paw gave out under her.

"Honeysuckle took the kits out this morning to find some moss for the elders, and she'd know-"

" _Of course she would_!" Mossyheart roared. " _She was there_!"

"Honeysuckle would never hurt those kits!"

"She would! She said she _enjoyed it_!"

Snowmist looked less believing and more worried. "Mossyheart, you're obviously confu-"

" _I'm not confused_! I _know_ what I saw!"

"Mossyheart? Are you alright?" Mossyheart felt relief wash over her as a red face poked inside the den.

"Rainpaw! Surely _you_ believe me?" Mossyheart's desperation showed through her mew. Rainpaw shuffled her paws on the den floor. Mossyheart felt her heart drop like a stone. "Not even _you_?"

Rainpaw looked up. "Of course I believe you, Mossyheart! You've never lied to me before!"

" _Liar_!" Mossyheart heard the disbelieving note in her sister's voice. "Fine," Mossyheart got to her paws, raising her front paw above the others. "Fine, I'll prove it to you." She limped towards the den exit. Rainpaw darted in front of her. Mossyheart thrust her away with her muzzle.

"Mossyheart! Wait!"

Rainpaw's cry was in vain; Mossyheart continued to the camp entrance.

"Some cat stop her!"

Snowmist's yowl called some of the warriors in camp to action; Badgerstripe and Owlwhisper attempted to stop her as well, but she pushed past them. A heavy cat jumped onto her. She collapsed.

"What are you doing, you idiot! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Featherpaw, _get off me_!" Mossyheart snarled.

Featherpaw's gray tabby face looked down at her. "No, Mossyheart. You're too badly hurt."

" _Does no one understand?! It was Claw!_ "

That brought attention to her story.

"What?"

"He's back?"

"You fought him _again_?"

"Where was he?"

The questions grew from mutters to yowls, and Wolfstar seemed to hear them. He walked from the mouth of his den. "Featherpaw, get off your sister."

"But-"

"Do as I say."

Featherpaw -rather reluctantly- jumped off Mossyheart and she got shakily to her paws. There were many gasps. Mossyheart realized her battered visage was cause for these small exclamations. Her gray-green fur was coated in a layer of blood, there were many scratches across her face, and her paw was -painfully so, as Mossyheart believed it was broken- bent at an odd angle.

"Mossyheart," Wolfstar questioned, "What happened to you?"

"Claw!" She burst out. "He's back, he's found more followers, and he-"

"Slow down, I can't understand you."

Mossyheart took a deep breath. "Claw's returned. He's gathered an army rivalling the size of our own Clan, from what I saw. And they're very skilled, they managed to trap a full-grown fox -alive, by the way- without suffering injury _at all_."

Over all the murmurings and whispers, Wolfstar continued, "Where's your patrol?"

"It was just Thistlepelt, Aspenleaf, and myself. Aspenleaf- who was head of the patrol- decided to send Thistlepelt closer to the river's edge to hunt there, while he and I hunted there. We heard a kit's cry, and I recognized it as Spiderkit's. We tracked it back to where we saw him, Finchkit, Icekit, Hickorykit, Cedarkit, and Juniperkit under attack from a gaunt fox! There were cats in the trees, yowling bets on who would win the fight, and Aspenleaf and I saw two- maybe three?- cats pulling the brambles shut behind us."

"Then what happened?" Wolfstar prompted.

"We saw Claw. He said, " _Well, well, what have we here? A couple rag-tag_ Clan _cats_! _BloodClan, what do we say to_ _that_?" The cats started to laugh, and Aspenleaf-" Mossyheart's sight was once again filled with the vision of Aspenleaf's body thrown across the arena, where he lay motionless beside the thorns. Again, Claw's raucous laughter crowed in her ears. "Asp-Aspenleaf jumped at Claw, and C-Claw batted him out of the air. He fell to the earth with a _crash_ and skidded to the thorns, where he lay, motionless."

Her Clanmates gasped again, but Mossyheart didn't care. She plowed on, "I jumped at him too, snarling, " _You're dead meat, rogue_!" and my claws were about to sink into his midnight-dark pelt when a golden shape barreled into me, and I turned to face her, only to see _Honeysuckle_."

"Honeysuckle?"

"The Clan deputy?"

"She'd never!"

"She _did_! I asked her why she was doing this, and she bared her teeth and said, " _It's fun, Mossyheart!_ " and leaped at me. She clawed my face," Mossyheart turned around, showing the clawmarks strewn across her face, to many recoils from her Clanmates, "And hurled me across the clearing, and I hit a tree, and saw -barely- the kits climbing all over her, and attacking her. She yowled, " _Get off me, pesky kits!_ " and- and that's it. I woke up in the medicine den with Snowmist standing over me."

Whispers and mutters broke out amongst the listeners. Wolfstar raised his tail for silence.

"Where was this?"

"I'll _show_ you where it happened."

"Good. Cloudtail, Badgerstripe, Mousetail, Mapleleaf, Appledawn, Briarheart, and, yes, Snowmist, you'd better come, too. Mossyheart, lead the way." Wolfstar ordered. Mossyheart limped forward, and Rainpaw darted to her side, half holding her up. Mossyheart smiled gratefully at her.

"Let's go!"

 **Kinda making things better between Mossyheart and Rainpaw, a lot of you probably caught that.**

 **Woohoo, past chapter** _ **twenty**_ **! Yay!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart here, back again!**

 **Now back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"Mossyheart! Wrong way!" Appledawn trotted up beside her. "We found you back there."

"It was this way, Appledawn." Her tone was crisp and certain. Appledawn fell back.

"Just through these trees!" Mossyheart called back. She threaded her way through the oaks until she saw the thorn-rimmed clearing. " _Here_! It was _right_ _here_!"

She shoved through the thorns, hardly feeling them scrape her pelt. "Stop," She whispered. "They're still here."

She heard their jeering meows as she peered through the thorns. "The kits are still there," she breathed. "And so's Aspenleaf."

The fox was gone, but Honeysuckle was advancing on the kits, who stood over a familiar gray-and-white patched tom. "You won't hurt Aspenleaf!" Icekit squeaked, and they all unsheathed their claws.

"Great StarClan," Wolfstar's mew was barely a breath. "Honeysuckle…"

Honeysuckle bared long, bloodstained fangs.

"Now!" Wolfstar hissed in her ear. Mossyheart leaped out of the bushes, landing awkwardly on her broken paw. Her Clanmates lined up on either side of her. "Hello, Honeysuckle, Gorseshadow. Back again, are we?"

"This isn't what it looks like!" Honeysuckle pleaded.

"It is _exactly_ what it looks like," Wolfstar stepped forward. "You claim innocence, yet you brandish your teeth at innocent _kits_."

A black tom dropped from the tree, and stalked over to Honeysuckle. "Do it, my dear, and you can _truly_ be one us."

"Mother! Don't do this!" Briarheart shot towards the golden queen.

"Briarheart! No! That's not her anymore!" Snowmist howled.

"She's my _mother_. She will _always_ be my mother." Briarheart stood between Claw and Honeysuckle, and fluffed out his fur. "You can't take her!"

Claw unsheathed his namesake. Mossyheart knew what was going to happen before it did. Blood splattered the clearing, and Briarheart's body dropped like a stone. Claw kicked it away, and whispered, "Do it, my dear."

Honeysuckle bared her teeth at the kits, and snatched up Spiderkit by the scruff. He wailed. Honeysuckle lowered her jaws, and-

In the split second, changed target and raked her claws over Gorseshadow's muzzle. He jerked his head back, snarling as blood sprayed the clearing. "Now!" He shouted. Cats dropped from the trees and surrounded the Clan cats. "Fight, LeafClan!" Wolfstar yowled, and they scattered. Mossyheart darted to Aspenleaf and the kits, unsheathing her claws as she ran. She barreled into Claw, knocking him away. He scrambled to his paws, glaring up at her.

"You'll _pay_ for leading them here!" He bared his teeth and swiped his long, jagged claws at her. She crouched and he fell on her back. She leaped to her paws, tossing him off her. Gorseshadow snagged her flanks and tugged. Mossyheart yowled as she felt her flesh rip under his claws. She flew around and flattened him under her. She heard a _crack_ and leaped off Claw. He lay, splayed like a trampled leaf, where he had fallen. His hind leg was distorted in a way no cat's should be. He attempted to lift himself to his three good paws, but fell back, wincing. Mossyheart's heart twisted as she looked down at him, her enemy, the one who wounded her in the first place. But while many cats would have taken triumph in their adversary's pain, Mossyheart was not like that. She saw his suffering, and overlooked the suffering he had caused. She crouch near him, whispering in his torn ear, "Many would say this is earned, that you _should_ have this pain. But I don't. I'm a healer, not a fighter. I can't let you feel this pain. I know how it feels."

His yellow eyes widened with shock. "Behind you."

A gray shape landed between Claw and Mossyheart. "Mossyheart! Run!" Wolfstar bared his teeth at his brother.

"No!" Mossyheart grabbed her leader's scruff and pulled him back. "No cat deserves to die in suffering," she hissed. "Not even Claw."

"Mossyheart! Think about what you're saying!"

"I don't need to. A medicine cat doesn't kill. They _heal_."

"You're not a medicine cat!"

She held his gaze. "I am."

"Mossy…heart." Wolfstar looked around for the source of the cracked mew. "Mossy…heart." Mossyheart knelt by Gorseshadow. "Tell…Wolfstar….forgive me…."

Mossyheart stood up. "I will, Gorseshadow."

"Stop….fighting."

Mossyheart nodded, and raised her voice over the battling cats' yowls and cries. "Stop fighting! Stop!"

"Claw's Clan!" BloodClan paused and looked at Mossyheart, who inclined her head to their leader. "Do you know what you're doing? Your killing cats who didn't do anything to you! You don't notice your Clanmates are dead and dying! You didn't even notice your leader!"

A blue-gray she-cat crept forward. "Claw, dead?"

"No, but dying. Look around you! Dead surround you! A warrior needs not kill to win a battle!" The cats looked around. Several knelt by Clanmates and friends. "No one has won here today! If you have even a shred of dignity remaining, bury your dead, tend to your wounded, and live in peace! The forest stretches many miles; you need not live in constant war!"

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart here, back again!**

 **Now back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

Mossyheart looked over at Aspenleaf, asleep beside her. It had been a half-moon since the Battle of Two Clans, as Mossyheart thought of it, and only three days since she had returned from GorseClan. The GorseClan deputy, Cedarfire, had come to tell Mossyheart and Wolfstar that Gorseshadow was dying. "He is ill with a sickness none have seen before. Our healer cannot cure it," Cedarfire had told them. "He wants to talk to you."

"Of course!" Wolfstar had exclaimed. "We'll call an emergency Gathering immediately-"

"No, he just wants to see _you_ two." Cedarfire had explained.

Wolfstar had agreed, then summoned the new deputy, Snailshell, and informed him that he and Mossyheart would be leaving for a few days to GorseClan. "My brother is dying," Wolfstar had told him, "And he wants to talk to me and Mossyheart."

Although many things had changed after the battle, one thing had remained the same; Wolfstar was just as stubborn. He refused, unyielding as ever, to allow Mossyheart to take her rightful place as medicine cat. "You will remain a warrior," he had ordered.

A GorseClan patrol had met Wolfstar, Mossyheart, and Cedarfire at the border. Badgerstripe, Splashpool, Yellowtail, and Birchhawk had led them to the camp. Wolfstar and Mossyheart had found Gorseshadow awaiting their arrival in his den. He was waiting in his nest, and he had greeted them with a purr, but Mossyheart had seen that pain flicker behind the happiness in his sharp yellow gaze.

"Hello, Wolfstar, Mossyheart."

"Hi, Gorseshadow. It's nice to see you again, if it weren't for the circumstances." Mossyheart had caught, even if Gorseshadow had not, a slight glimpse of grief shadowed in his brother's blue gaze.

"I heard about Grasspaw. I'm so sorry, Mossyheart. He was your litter-brother, wasn't he?"

Mossyheart's throat tight, she nodded. The brown tom had been found, dead, in the forest ten days previously.

"I assure you, from what I had heard, that kindhearted apprentice would have _never_ entered the gates of the Dark Forest." Mossyheart felt a tear slid down her cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. Gorseshadow turned to his brother. "I hear warriorship is not all it's cracked up to be."

"For some." Wolfstar cast a glance to Mossyheart, who's piercing green gaze remained downcast, as though held there by grief. "Why have you not taken a leader's name-"

"-And lives?" Gorseshadow finished. He shook his head. "Death is more than I deserve, after all I've done in _one_ lifetime."

"And Cedarfire-"

"Is a good deputy. His leadership will be far better than mine would have been, I assure you." Gorseshadow looked at them carefully. "I have one last request of you, dear brother."

Wolfstar leaned closer. "What is it?"

"Where it all began," His breath grew ragged, his voice hoarse. "Should be where it ends."

"Where it all began," Mossyheart murmured, but Wolfstar asked no questions. He touched his muzzle to his brother's head.

"Of course."

"Thank you. Good-bye," Gorseshadow's final words were barely a whisper. The light faded from his yellow gaze, and he breathed no more.

Wolfstar's grief took hold, and, for the first time Mossyheart had ever seen, he began to cry. Mossyheart moved closer, until her fur brushed his. "He will be remembered, not for his mistakes but his loyalty to his Clan in the last days of his life. May he find peace in the rolling hills, shaded woods, and sparkling streams of StarClan. Pass quickly, dear friend, and may you suffer no more."

 **I cried myself when I wrote Gorseshadow's death. At the beginning, Gorseshadow was a hated character, as I assure you, was intended, but I grew to like him a lot in the end, one of my favorites to write about, I tell you!**

 **Also, if I get enough reviews or PMs, I'll write a stand-alone about him or another character in this story, but it could take a fair bit of time.**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back, fellow fanfictionists! Mossyheart here, back again! As there are now** _ **two**_ **Clans I need to update the Allegiances again, as previously done in chapters one and ten. Sorry, everybody!**

 **I also apologize for the lack of updates lately. My calico she-cat, Emma, hurt her paw, probably getting stuck in my couch** _ **again**_ **when my brother sat down to play X-Box. Anyway, my father and I thought she broke her toe or something, so we took her to the vet, who told us she had "cold foot"? (If someone could tell me what that meant would be great!) So I spent majority of yesterday saving her from jumping off closed toilets and high-up stuff. Well, she's hiding today, probably under my parents' dresser or some such, so I'm going to use this time to update.**

 **Now (FINALLY!) back to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"Mossyheart?"

Mossyheart was jerked from her memories as the dark-colored tom looked at her. She winced as she saw the clawmarks crisscrossing his pelt. Injuries, she recalled, caused by Gorseshadow himself. It was hard to remember the midnight tom slash his long, cruel claws across the side of Aspenleaf's head and knocking him into the thorns. After the Battle of the Two Clans, she had joined his Clan for a quarter-moon, given permission to heal GorseClan by Wolfstar, to mentor them as a Clan, and had met the rogues she had watched attack her LeafClan Clanmates. Many of them were kind cats, looking for a strong force to protect them and their kin, while others were young rogues looking for a figure to teach them. They had taken to Clan life like a frog to swimming, ready to learn the warrior code, become apprentices then warriors. Mossyheart had formed many a friendship there, but when they were educated in the way a Clan works Wolfstar had called her back.

"Yes Aspenleaf?"

He sighed. He stared out of their den into the moonlit clearing. "Do you think I'll be able to go to the Gathering?"

Mossyheart pushed herself against him. "Cedarstar and Wolfstar agreed that _every_ cat will go, Aspenleaf, _of course_ you'll be able to go!" Cedarstar had come to speak with Wolfstar, and the two leaders had agreed that all cats from both Clans will go.

"I mean, walking that far."

"I'll help you, Aspenleaf." Mossyheart promised.

"Thank you, Mossyheart."

"Any time, Aspenleaf."

"Cats of LeafClan, gather for the Clan Gathering tonight!" Wolfstar's yowl alerted Mossyheart that they would soon be leaving for the Gathering. She heaved herself to her paws, Aspenleaf beside her. They exited their den.

Wolfstar paced the length of the Great Birch's branch from which he spoke from. "As you all should know by now, Gorseshadow has passed away."

There were several murmurs of, "StarClan light his path," and such. Mossyheart noticed the silences of a few of her Clanmates, Swallowfeather even muttering, "Good riddance," to many shocked stares and gasps from the cats closest her. "What?" She raised her voice defiantly. "The forest will be better off without that piece of murderous fox dung!"

Wolfstar cleared his throat, and Swallowfeather's eyes widened with horror. "I'm sorry, Wolfstar! I-I forgot-"

"You ought to be politer about the passing of a Clan leader," he told her sternly. "Do not let it happen again." He swished his tail and continued. "All of LeafClan and GorseClan- from oldest elder to youngest kit- will be at this Gathering. And rightfully so, as each of you will be choosing a new Clan."

"Every cat?"

Wolfstar looked at Rainpaw. "Every cat," he repeated. "Cedarstar and I agreed, you should decide for _yourselves_. Now," he glanced up at the sky, "The Gathering will happen soon. Follow me!" He ordered, leaping from the Great Birch and plunging down the slope. The rest of the Clan followed.

"Stop!" Wolfstar's commanding yowl stopped his Clan in their tracks. He sniffed the air, and sat down, ears pushed forward. Mossyheart scented the air, and, smelling the combined scents of GorseClan and LeafClan, realized that they were at the border. Mossyheart felt Aspenleaf sink into a seated position beside her.

"GorseClan approaches!" That was Cedarstar, leader of his Clan, as they pushed through the bushes and sat on the opposing side.

"Wolfstar," Cedarstar nodded his head respectfully to the LeafClan leader, "Would you like to explain?"

The tom stood up. "It's simple. The GorseClan side of the border is if you want to be in, the LeafClan if you wish the opposite. Shall GorseClan go first?"

Cedarstar nodded politely. "In order, please. Ivyheart to Shrewkit."

A white-and-black cat strode behind the GorseClan line. "Webwhisker?"

Webwhisker, a tabby tom with scarred ears, passed Mossyheart to join LeafClan.

"Squirrelheart? Spottedsong? Morningwhisker?" Cedarstar called. They -all but Morningwhisker- stayed put. "Daisyslip?"

Daisyslip joined Morningwhisker, giving her a lick on the ear.

"Searpaw?" A silver and red she-cat stepped to the line, took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and stepped over the line.

"No! No, not you too, Searpaw!" A silver, green-eyed she-cat wailed.

"I must follow my heart, Otterpaw."

The apprentice called Otterpaw sprinted over the line. "Then I'll come with you! I already lost Mosspaw; I won't lose you too!"

Mossyheart didn't know who Mosspaw was, but they obviously meant a lot to Otterpaw.

"Berrykit? Deerkit? Shrewkit? Meadowkit?" Cedarstar called the four kits, the next in line. Three of the four, a pale brown she-cat, a darker tom, and a pale tom, stayed seated, while the fourth, a brown tabby she-cat, stepped over the line.

"Meadowkit!" The other three howled piteously. The fourth shook her head, tears dripping from her pale green eyes. "Sit here," Mossyheart offered. The she-kit stumbled over to Mossyheart and her mate. They curled their tails around her.

All the other GorseClan cats stayed, so Cedarstar nodded to Wolfstar, who took it up. "Snailshell? Mintpaw? Snowmist? Rainpaw?" They all shook their heads.

"Riverleap, Tabbystripe?" The pair shook their heads too. "Cloudtail?" The white tom gazed at Rainpaw.

"No."

Pineneedle, Nightpaw, and Silverfrost stayed. "Badgerstripe? Quickswirl? Fleetfoot? Mousetail?" The four swapped Clans together.

"Ivyheart, Goldenpetal, Adderstrike?"

Goldenpetal watched from her place on the LeafClan side as her friends crossed. Wolfstar turned to Owlwhisper-

"I'm staying."

"Fair enough. Splashpool, Pounceflame?" Neither moved.

"Featherpaw?" The brown tom rose to his paws and stepped one paw-

"Featherpaw, no!" Rainpaw yowled. "This is your home! Your family!"

He turned. "Grasspaw's blood stains this forest. I hear him, when I hunt, or fight, even in my nest! I'll never be free there, Rainpaw. I'll miss you."

"Honeysuckle? Swallowfeather? Appledawn? Sootheart?"

Sootheart was the only to remain, the little family joining the other side.

"Aspenleaf?"

He glanced at Mossyheart. He pressed against. "I'll go wherever Mossyheart goes." Warmth spread through her.

"We're staying here, Wolfstar."

Thistlepelt, Wildflower, Tigersong, and Morningfur stayed.

"Spiderkit, Finchkit? Icekit? Hickorykit? Cedarkit? Juniperkit?" Finchkit, his gaze heavy with the loss of his littermate, strode over the line.

"Finchkit? Not you too? Must I lose _two_ of you?" Spiderkit's voice was as full of grief as Finchkit's green eyes.

At Finchkit's nod, the kits stood up. "We won't lose you, Finchkit!" Icekit's mew was strong.

"Together or not at all!"

"We're coming too," Juniperkit brushed her muzzle against Finchkit's. "You can't get rid of us," she breathed in his ear.

Many of the cats, LeafClan and GorseClan, purred in amusement. Wolfstar continued as the seven kits sat down, "Nightpaw? Mintpaw? Shrewpaw? Adderpaw?"

They shook their heads. "Moonfeather, Cedarbranch?" The elders didn't move.

"Well, Cedarstar, that's all of LeafClan. Any GorseClan announcements?"

"Well, there's one. And I think it's best performed in front of LeafClan as well. I say these words before StarClan, so they may hear and approve of my choice. Badgerstripe will be the new deputy of GorseClan." Cats from both Clans congratulated Badgerstripe, who looked at Cedarstar and told him, "I accept the post of deputy."

"Cedarstar, GorseClan, until we meet again, I wish you well," Wolfstar meowed formally, nodding to the other leader respectfully.

"To you as well, Wolfstar of LeafClan."

 **And updated allegiances, done below:**

Allegiances

LeafClan

Leader: Wolfstar- gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Snailshell- thick-furred brown tom with silver swirls in his fur

 _Apprentice, Mintpaw_

Medicine Cat: Snowmist- white tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Warriors

Riverleap- silver-and-black tom, fond of getting wet

Tabbystripe- light orange and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Pineneedle- prickly brown tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Silverfrost- silver-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Owlwhisper- cream-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Morningwhisker- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Apprentice, Otterpaw_

Pebblesplash- gray-brown tom with yellow eyes

Splashpool- black tom with white splotches

Eagletuft- brown-and-black tom

Goldenpetal- golden-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Mallowstem- orange-and-white she-cat

Pounceflame- silver, gray, black, and white tom

Mapleleaf- large tortoiseshell she-cat

Thistlepelt- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Webwhisker- white-and-gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Searpaw_

Sootheart- light gray tom with a darker patch of fur on his chest

Morningfur-orange she-cat with a white chest, neck, ears, belly, and paws

Tigersong- black-and-orange tabby she-cat

Swallowfeather- black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Aspenleaf- gray tom with darker patches and white paws

 _Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

Apprentices

Rainpaw- red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightpaw- jet-black she-cat

Searpaw- silver-and-red she-cat with amber eyes

Otterpaw- silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Mintpaw- gold-and-white she-cat

Shrewpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Queens

Wildflower- red she-cat

Daisyslip- orange she-cat with a white chest, paws, nose, and belly

Tigersong- black-and-orange tabby she-cat

Meadowkit- brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (GorseClan parents)

Elders

Moonfeather- silver tom

Cedarbranch- dark silver-black she-cat

GorseClan

Leader: Cedarstar- black-and-gray patched tom

Deputy: Badgerstripe- black tom with a white stripe

 _Apprentice, Otterpaw_

Medicine Cat: Quickswirl- blue-and-white she-cat

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Warriors

Fleetfoot- yellow tom

Ivyheart- white-and-black she-cat

 _Apprentice, Boulderpaw_

Adderstrike- cream she-cat

Honeysuckle- golden she-cat with green eyes

Appledawn- red tom

Swallowfeather- black and white tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelheart- brown-and-dark-orange she-cat

Robinwing- light orange-red she-cat

 _Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

Spottedsong- tortoiseshell she-cat with white flecks and brilliant green eyes

Lichentail- gray, silver, and black tom

 _Apprentice, Harepaw_

Mousetail- gray-and-white tabby tom

Emberbreeze- dark orange tom

Pooltail- white she-cat with swirled brown tabby markings and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Apprentices

Darkpaw- sleek black tom

Boulderpaw- gray tom with dark brown eyes

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Featherpaw- gray tom

Rowanpaw- black-and-white tom

Harepaw- gray tom

Queens

Browntail- brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Cedarstar's kits: Berrykit, pale brown she-cat with darker markings and silver eyes, Deerkit, dark brown tom, and Shrewkit, pale tom with blue eyes,)

Blackstripe- black she-cat with copper eyes (Expecting Lichentail's kits.)

Finchkit- white tomkit with green eyes (LeafClan parents)

Spiderkit- black tomkit with golden eyes (LeafClan parents)

Icekit- blue-and-white she-kit with ice-blue eyes (LeafClan parents)

Hickorykit- brown she-kit (LeafClan parents)

Cedarkit- black tomkit (LeafClan parents)

Juniperkit- red-gray she-kit (LeafClan parents)

 **Sorry, everyone, this is** _ **way**_ **late than I thought it would come out.**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, people! Welcome back to another chapter of Mossyheart's Destiny!**

"Mossyheart?"

Mossyheart looked up from the weasel she was sharing with her friend, Snailshell. "Hi, Rainpaw. How's training going?"

"Awful as ever. Wolfstar needs you in his den." Rainpaw walked off.

Mossyheart walked to the Great Birch and tapped the tree with her paw. "Enter," came Wolfstar's voice. She walked inside.

Wolfstar sat up in his nest, an untouched blackbird beside him. "Mossyheart, a fox has been-" He broke off with a cough, then continued, "A fox has been spotted in our territory, closest to the GorseClan border-" He coughed again, and Mossyheart start up.

"Wolfstar, that cough-"

"I'm- fine," he rasped.

"Wolfstar, listen-"

"It's not up to a warrior to tell me what to do." He coughed again.

"Maybe Mossyheart can't, but _I_ can, Wolfstar," Rainpaw stood in the entryway to the den. "Mossyheart, _do_ continue."

"Thank you, Rainpaw. As I was saying, that cough is _exactly_ the same one Gorseshadow had," Mossyheart glanced at Rainpaw quickly. "You touched his face, Wolfstar!"

"So-what?" He gasped.

"Oh, Wolfstar, are you as dumb as you make out to be? You've got the same illness!"

"That was- half-moon ago-"

Mossyheart sighed. "You fool! Gorseshadow had it for moons before any of the symptoms started visibly!"

"I'm- not- sick." He coughed again.

"Coughing punctuates your every word! I'm getting Snowmist _now_ , before you get worse!"

Mossyheart erupted from the den and raced over to Snowmist's den, skidding to a halt as she nearly crashed into her white-furred friend.

"Hey, Mossyheart, why're-"

"Snowmist, Wolfstar's ill, the same-"

"As Gorseshadow? How?"

"A half-moon ago, he touched Gorseshadow's muzzle with his own!"

Snowmist began to pace. Mossyheart knew the medicine cat rarely did this, knew he was in the midst of a panic. He snapped his head around.

"Has he had contact directly with anyone since?"

Mossyheart concentrated hard. "Um… he went hunting with Snailshell, Silverfrost, and Nightpaw yesterday, and shared prey with Thistlepelt and Tigersong, and-"

"Oh, Mossyheart, this is what I was afraid of. It'll be all over the Clan by now!" Snowmist's mew was sharper than a thorn with fear. "And with Snailshell and Wolfstar sick…."

"The Clan is leaderless," Mossyheart finished tonelessly. "You're highest rank now, Snowmist. What do we do?"

 **Jerky me, another cliffhanger for LeafClan! Sorry people, but we're now encroaching upon the main,** _ **actually-planned**_ **story arc! A few more chapters, fellow fanfictionists, just a few more….**

 **I better stop before I ruin it.**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists! Now, today,** _ **this very chapter**_ **will begin the** _ **main, actually-planned story arc**_ **! After this chapter the story will smooth out-**

 _ **For now**_ **.**

 **Welcome Back to Another Chapter of** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"LeafClan, gather below the High Branch for an immediate Clan meeting!"

Cats began emerging from their dens, curious as to why their medicine cat had summoned them. They gathered in the clearing.

"Is everyone here? Good."

"Anyone who's had contact with Wolfstar in the past half-moon, step forward."

Mystified, much more than half of LeafClan came closer. Snowmist closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and thought, _So many? Fox dung, Wolfstar, you're too social!_

 _And it's going to kill our Clan_.

 **Short one, I know, from Snowmist POV today. Working on the next one, don't worry!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists, readers and writers!**

 **Welcome Back to Another Chapter of** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

"LeafClan, gather below the High Branch for an immediate Clan meeting!" Mossyheart watched as her Clanmates gathered, her heart racing as she wondered how many of them wouldn't be here anymore before long.

"Is everyone here? Good. Anyone who's had contact with Wolfstar in the past half-moon, step forward." Almost everyone in the Clan came forward, curious. "Anyone who's had contact with _them_ , please come forward, too." The entire Clan came forward. Snowmist took a deep breath.

"Wolfstar is ill. Extremely ill. The exact same thing that killed Gorseshadow, and he got it a half-moon ago. Anyone who's been coughing or had a fever or something of the sort are to report to me immediately, and that's an _order_ from your medicine cat."

"Why, though?" Shock pulsed through the Clan; they parted to reveal Sootheart. He walked closer. "What? It's not like we'll die from some sickness! You can heal it, it's your job!"

Snowmist bowed his head. "You- you _can't_?" Sootheart sounded horrorstruck.

"No, I can't. There's no cure."

The Clan backed away, horrified.

"We're all going to die!" wailed Daisyslip.

"No, we won't. Snowmist _will_ find a way, he always does!" Aspenleaf's voice rose up from the babble of terrified mews. "Until then, we do what he says."

"I'm not waiting around to die." Sootheart shoved through the crowd, head high. "I'm leaving."

"No- you- aren't." Mossyheart turned to see Wolfstar, his blue eyes glazed with pain, stood at the entrance of his den. He coughed. "My- warriors- don't- run-" He coughed again, then collapsed.

" _Wolfstar_!" Mossyheart darted to the gray tom's side. She set her paws on his back.

"He's alive. Tabbystripe, Cloudtail, get wet moss; as much as you can carry." The two warriors nodded and dashed away. "Mallowstem, Rainpaw, Owlwhisper, go to Snowmist's den and find catmint, tansy, coltsfoot, and poppy seeds. _Hurry_!" The three cats scrambled to their paws and bolted to the den.

"I'd better go too. They might need help." Mossyheart nodded and Snowmist followed.

"Mossyheart!" The mew was muffled; Cloudtail and Tabbystripe staggered into camp, their jaws full of soaked moss.

"Good, set it here." They dropped their loads as Mallowstem, Rainpaw, Owlwhisper, and Snowmist darted back, holding wads of sweet-scented herbs. Mossyheart took the plants from them and started making poultices quickly. Soft fur brushed her side. She looked up to see Aspenleaf there.

"I'll help. Just show me how."

"Me too!" Snowmist sat on her other side.

Soon the pile of herbs was reduced to scraps littering the camp floor. Night had fallen; the camp was empty aside from Mossyheart and her leader. A soft tail brushed her shoulder. Mossyheart looked up, her eyes heavy with tiredness. In a heartbeat she was alert and on her paws. A soft tortoiseshell she-cat, stars swirled through her fur, sat in front of her.

"Hello, Mossyheart."

"No, Spottedleaf! Wolfstar won't go to StarClan yet; I won't let him!" Mossyheart's fur was on end; she stood over Wolfstar's unconscious form.

"Relax, it's not his time yet. I'm here for _you_ , Mossyheart. He took your destiny from you; yet still, you defend him?"

"Medicine cats heal, we don't abandon cats because we don't like them!"

"I know. I was one too." Emotion filled Spottedleaf's gaze. "I loved him, Mossyheart. Where I'm from, a medicine cat can't have a mate or kits, so I couldn't tell him how I felt, but I think he loved me back. But I never could find out. A few moons into his apprenticeship, I was killed, by an enemy warrior, Clawface. Even after my death, I stayed with him, I walked in his dreams, guiding him. But I gave up my life in StarClan to save Sandstorm, his mate, in the battle against the Dark Forest."

"What was his name?"

"Fireheart. His name was Fireheart."

"Fireheart…" Mossyheart repeated. "Spottedleaf, why are you-"

Mossyheart turned back to the StarClan she-cat. She was gone.

"-telling me this?"

 **Yep, it has begun. Grief will soon slink amongst the beloved LeafClan cats, and then you'll probably not like me too much anymore.**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, my fellow fanfictionists! I'm back again with more of** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

 **We are rapidly approaching the end, I do apologize, for soon, Mossyheart will find her true destiny.**

 **Welcome Back to** _ **Mossyheart's**_ _ **Destiny**_ **!**

"Mossyheart? How's Wolfstar?"

Mossyheart turned to see Searpaw and Otterpaw, two former GorseClan apprentices, standing beside her. She yawned.

"He's not getting any better, but no worse either."

Otterpaw exchanged a glance with her sister. "We could, um, watch him for a minute."

"Then you could get some sleep!" Searpaw agreed. Mossyheart yawned again.

"I'm so, so sorry, but I _have_ to do this. You don't know what herbs to use."

"Poppy seeds, coltsfoot, tansy, catmint, and feverfew," Otterpaw reeled off. Mossyheart looked at her in surprise. "I heard you telling Snowmist what you needed a few nights ago."

"Sorry, but still no."

"Oh, come _on_!" Searpaw snapped impatiently. "If you get sick like everyone else, who'll take care of all of them?" Searpaw demanded.

Mossyheart remembered all of the sudden. One by one, every warrior had fallen ill, even Snowmist himself. Few remained fine, just Aspenleaf, herself, Searpaw, Otterpaw, Rainpaw, Shrewpaw, and Nightpaw. Mossyheart, as the most knowledgeable about herbs, had been working day and night to gather them, treat the ill, and then find more. But she wasn't the only one working overtime. Aspenleaf and the apprentices had been having to hunt like whole patrols by themselves, and Nightpaw and Shrewpaw were still wounded from a fight with a fox that had wandered into their territory and tracked the apprentices back to camp. They had driven it off, but the two young cats had been critically injured, then pushed themselves to the limit by refusing to rest. "If we don't hunt, we'll just take up valuable prey," they had argued. Reluctantly Mossyheart had allowed them to continue hunting, but insisted on treating their wounds regularly. Mossyheart sighed. "Fine. Remember to-"

"We _know_! Just _go_!" Searpaw pushed Mossyheart away; she stumbled, then rolled her eyes and stalked away.

She paused at the entrance to the medicine den; Mossyheart had taken refuge here, to watch over her Clanmates who were seriously ill while they slept. Her heart twisted painfully as she remembered when she was a kit and Snowmist would greet her at the den front and she would ask eagerly what herbs he was going to show her. A tear dripped down her face when she saw Snowmist curled tightly in his nest, unmoving. When she got closer, he lifted his head. "Hi, Mossyheart." He coughed, then continued. "How's Wolfstar?"

"He's alright." Mossyheart replied, wishing with all her heart it was true. Snowmist seemed to detect the lie.

"He's not, is he? Tell me the truth."

She sighed. "He's only getting worse, Snowmist. I think he's…" She trailed off.

"Dying?" His mew was husky. Throat tight, Mossyheart nodded. Snowmist struggled to his paws, coughed again, and stumbled. Mossyheart shot forwarding, steady her friend with her shoulder.

"He'll be alright, he's still got lives left, right?"

Snowmist didn't answer.

" _Right_ , Snowmist?"

He shook his head. "His last life is slipping away, Mossyheart. He's not going to make it."

 **Yep, jerky me, sending an outbreak off incurable illness into my own Clanmates! I'm such a jerk.**

 **On another note, 1,595 views, people! Let's keep it going strong 'till the end!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, my fellow readers and writers! I now return to you all with another chapter of** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

 **1,710 views guys, keep it up!**

 **Welcome Back to** _ **Mossyheart's**_ _ **Destiny**_ **!**

"Aspenleaf?" Mossyheart poked her head into the den she shared with her mate. The gray tom raised his head.

"What is it, Mossyheart?"

"It's…It's Wolfstar. He's dying." Mossyheart's mew broke.

Aspenleaf looked astonished. "He's got lives left, though. Doesn't he?" Interpreting her silence correctly, he gasped. "No, no, Wolfstar can't _die_! He's our _leader_!"

Mossyheart shook her head mournfully.

Aspenleaf leaped to his paws. "I _have_ to see him. I _have_ toseemyfather." He dashed out of the den, leaving Mossyheart staring openmouthed after him.

 _Pull yourself together_ , she told herself sternly. _This Clan needs help_. She realized something. _"This Clan" not "My Clan." It's not my home anymore._

"I'll ponder _that_ later," she thought aloud. "For now, I need to help them." She walked out of the den without a single other thought.

 ***Hint, hint* important later plotline held in this tiny chapter. Review if you caught that!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, my fellow readers and writers! I now return to you all with another chapter of** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

 **Still 1,710 views, great, though!**

 **Welcome Back to** _ **Mossyheart's**_ _ **Destiny**_ **!**

Coughs racked Mossyheart's body as she gasped for air that would not come.

" _Do something_!" Aspenleaf yowled.

"We can't the herbs aren't working, Aspenleaf. We can't do any more for her." Searpaw's voice was quiet and grief-struck as she faced the warrior.

"Then I'll do something myself!"

He laid down beside her, his head on her side, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, Mossyheart. I'll help you; I swear on StarClan, and everything we find sacred. I _will_ make you better."

But he couldn't. The illness grew stronger, worse no matter what Aspenleaf tried. But every day, every night, he was there. He was right beside her, murmuring comforting words in her ear. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he did it anyway.

He did everything he could, but nothing worked. After three days, he didn't know what else to do. His mate was dying, and he wasn't able to save her. He couldn't fight off illness like a fox or a badger. Every skill he'd ever learned, every battle he'd ever fought, was worthless to him now. He wanted to run, just keep running and never look back. He wanted to see Mossyheart again, to watch the sunrise from the cliff's edge with her, to rest in their den with her and feel her soft gray-green fur caress his-

His paw thrummed against the earth; he was running, running away from the death-scent that he knew would soon cover Mossyheart's own. Tears were whipped off his face by the wind as he ran. His paws skidded in the dirt as he found himself at the edge of the cliff, precipice, as he knew Mossyheart would call it. Her and her fancy words. Once Aspenleaf had shaken his head and told her he didn't understand her. She had flicked her tail and meowed, "Figure it out!" Then she had pointed at the cliff and declared, "We're on the side of a _precipice_ , Aspenleaf." He had nodded and replied, "A cliff." "Correct," she'd answered. Oh, how he wished she were here with him now, watching the star-flecked sky together.

" _Why are you taking her, StarClan?!_ " He wailed to the unyielding heavens. " _Why can't I change things, save her life?!_ "

"You can."

He gazed wildly around, his gaze resting on a star-speckled tortoiseshell she-cat. "Who _are_ you?" He hissed, although he already knew. "You're Spottedleaf, aren't you? Mossyheart speaks very highly of you," he told her, remember a night he had stirred to see Mossyheart thrashing about in their nest. He had woken her, and asked what was the matter. She had told him she had been in StarClan's hunting grounds, and had fallen in river, and Spottedleaf had been extending her paw to save Mossyheart when Aspenleaf had roused her. Aspenleaf had asked who Spottedleaf was, and she had explained all about the StarClan she-cat. "But I don't see why!" He spat, his fur fluffed up. "StarClan's taking her life, and you sit there looking at me like a startled kit! Do something!"

"I can't, but _you_ can, if you love her enough."

"Of course I do! She's my mate!"

"But do you love her _more than that_ , Aspenleaf? Would you be willing to _die_ for her?"

Aspenleaf looked at her solemnly. "I am, and I'd die for her right now, right here."

"Good."

 **Many of you** _ **might**_ **, just** _ **might**_ **, dislike me after the next chapter, but hey! Thirty chapters!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, my fellow readers and writers! I now return to you with one of the** _ **final chapters**_ **in Mossyheart's Destiny! The most left will be two or three, maybe four. Depends on how certain pieces fit in together.**

 **Now, Let's Return to** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_ **!**

Mossyheart stood in a mossy clearing the arching willows' branches draped in swaths of lichen reaching from willow branch to the soft grass beneath her paws. Golden Greenleaf sunshine dappled the warm earth, the shadows of the bright green leaves overhead everchanging as the gentle breezes whistled through them, ruffling Mossyheart's gray-green fur. She closed her eyes, enjoying the humid drafts against her cool pelt. She knew it was a dream, and in reality, she lay in her nest, fatally ill.

"Hello, Mossyheart." Mossyheart opened her eyes, a brown tom sitting in front of her.

"Hi, Grasspaw. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But you're not, sis."

Mossyheart stretched out a paw and arched her back. "I feel great now, though." A moment later her head shot up. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

He returned her gaze steadily. "Are you?"

"I'm in StarClan, so…yes?"

"I'm sorry, Mossyheart. You're dead." Spottedleaf stepped out of the willows behind Grasspaw, her green eyes reflecting the grief in Mossyheart's own.

A face shifted in Mossyheart's vision. It was a dark gray tom with bright blue eyes. _Aspenleaf_. The face faded, and Mossyheart started to walk backwards, hot tears flooding down her face. "No, no, I can't be! What about Aspenleaf? My parents, my littermates? My whole Clan's fate rests on _me_ , Spottedleaf! _Me_!"

She heard a meow behind her. "Don't worry about me, Mossyheart." She turned and saw her gray-speckled mate standing there. His bright blue eyes glittered with emotion. He brushed his muzzle against hers. "I'll miss you," he whispered in her ear. "And I know you'll miss me." He stepped away from her, and looked at the two StarClan warriors. "I'd like to take her place," he announced.

"What? No, Aspenleaf! You deserve to survive-"

"And you do too! And our Clanmates need _you_ , not me. What do I know about healing?" Aspenleaf looked at her. "And you ought to live the life you never got. I lived a full life. I was a warrior, I hunted and fought for my Clanmates. I dreamed of being a father, yeah, but those dreams couldn't be. Not without _you_."

Tears brimmed in Mossyheart's eyes. Aspenleaf turned back to Grasspaw and Spottedleaf. "Let's do this _now_."

Spottedleaf stepped close enough to touch Aspenleaf. He bowed his head, sweeping one paw under himself. Spottedleaf rested her paw on his head. Stars shimmered into view around them, taking the form of StarClan cats surrounding them.

"Aspenleaf, son of Rainfeather and Honeysuckle, and warrior of the great LeafClan, who earned his warrior name under Riverleap, is it your wish to take the place of Mossyheart, daughter of Wildflower and Thistlepelt, in the ranks of your warrior ancestors?"

"It is."

"And," a regal gray-green tabby she-cat came forward. "You are aware that this ceremony cannot ever be undone? This is a decision that is not taken lightly. Are you sure you wish to fulfill this?"

"Yes, Leafstar." Aspenleaf looked up at the founder of his Clan. A fire burned in his eyes, one Mossyheart had seen only once; when he had launched himself at Gorseshadow, spitting fury after the tom had threatened the young she-cat. "I would rather die than allow her to."

"The fire burns in your heart, young warrior, this much is clear," Leafstar turned to Spottedleaf, who backed away respectfully. She placed her wideset paw on Aspenleaf's chest. "You would never wish to change this decision?"

"Never."

"Very well." Leafstar dipped her head to warrior. "Now, Aspenleaf of LeafClan," she stepped back, "Take your rightful place amongst your Clanmates."

On cue, stars flared in his gray pelt; it glowed silver. He walked over to his mate. His breath ruffled her ear fur. "I love you."

"No, Aspenleaf, I won't say good-bye! I love you too much."

"And it's not good-bye. I'll stay with you, you'll never need to miss me." He brushed his muzzle against hers. "I'll always be right here."

Darkness flooded Mossyheart's vision. In a few heartbeats, only the blue eyes of her mate remained. Then that faded away too, and Mossyheart awoke in her nest.

 **Yep, I'm going to be a hated fanfictionists for a while, probably. Hey, no need to worry, though, he'll be back!**

 **NO MORE SPOILERS!**

' **Bye!**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


	32. Chapter 32 Finally and Announcement

**Hello, my fellow readers and writers! I've returned with the** _ **final**_ **chapter, but good news awaits at the end!**

 **One thousand, eight hundred fifty-eight views, three favorites, four follows, and thirty-five reviews. Final stats for Mossyheart's Destiny when I started this chapter.**

 **Now, to the Final Chapter of** _ **Mossyheart's Destiny**_

Mossyheart stood below the Great Birch. Wolfstar stood atop it, his yowl ringing out across the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to gather in the clearing. Grief struck Mossyheart as she saw them. Their numbers had thinned, as many warriors had been taken by the illness Mossyheart called "blackcough." Snailshell, Pineneedle, Nightpaw, Mintpaw, Pebblesplash, Eagletuft, Pounceflame, Mallowstem, Swallowfeather, Tigersong, Shrewpaw, Moonfeather, and Cedarbranch had lost their lives to the blackcough that swept through the camp. Due to a discovery Mossyheart had made at the edge of the river, a plant that healed the disease, not all the sick cats had died.

Snailshell's death had shaken her most. Her uncle had always sympathized with her wish to be a healer, and been kind to her after a hard day of training. He had taught her to catch weasels, the prey he specialized in catching. She would always miss him.

"After the illness, I realized I had made a terrible mistake, one that hurt you too. I denied the abilities of two members of our Clan. Rainpaw, Mossyheart, come forward."

"You both have served your Clan well, but it is time you followed your hearts. Rainpaw, do you wish to train to be a warrior?"

"I do."

"Then, Cloudtail shall be your mentor. Cloudtail, share your fighting skills with her." The two touched noses, both delighted.

"Mossyheart, is it your wish to train as a medicine cat under Snowmist?"

"No."

A shocked murmur rippled through her Clanmates. "What? You told me-"

"That was before. Before Aspenleaf died." She faced her Clanmates. "He and I had a dream. We wanted to see what lay _beyond_ the borders, to see _new_ lands, meet new cats. To live together, and be free."

"But he's gone, Mossyheart!" Adderpaw yowled. Mossyheart touched a paw to her chest.

"He's still here, Adderpaw. I can feel it. Oh, and one last request," she stared at him, "Work up the nerve to tell Rainpaw how you feel, okay?"

Amused purrs broke out amongst the Clan as Adderpaw shuffled his paws, embarrassed.

Mossyheart trotted to the camp entrance. She looked solemnly around her Clanmates- _former_ Clanmates. "I'll visit, I promise. Until then, good-bye, LeafClan." She walked out.

But before she could leave on her journey, she knew there was somewhere she had to go first. She broke into a run, dodging trees as she skidded to an ungraceful halt at the cliff's edge. Mossyheart heard a purr behind her. Fur brushed hers as they stared at the sunset. Together, Mossyheart and Aspenleaf, forever. Not even death would separate them. Together.

 **Hi, guys! Hope you liked the nice heartfelt ending, I did my best!**

 **Alright, now, here's the announcement:**

 **I'm doing a sequel! Yep, that's right, Mossyheart's Destiny has turned to Mossyheart's Journey! I'm accepting places to take her, but I got the first one planned. Just review it or PM me, and I'll try to do it well! Not sure when this'll start, probably not today, I'm worn out! Don't know what time it is where you are, but it's 10:25 in the evening here!**

 **Well, signing off for the final time on Mossyheart's Destiny,**

 **-** _ **Mossyheart**_


End file.
